


Oh. Her? She's my Angel

by misshudson3



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Living Together, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 45,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshudson3/pseuds/misshudson3
Summary: A Trixya love storyWhat happens when a person is so cold stone, broken, has walls higher than mountains and scared to be loved that someone from above is sent to help them? A story of healing and opening up is told. A story of finding yourself and making your place in this world.OrKatya is the 26 year old boss lady, from a broken home, who let's no one in. She is closed off to all expect her cat, Mr. Paws. She left home at a young age and has been on her own ever since. Through pain, hurt, heart break and lonely nights, she kept to herself and found a way to hide it all. Trixie is the rookie angel trying to find her place and prove herself. She was sent to show Katya that love isn't all that bad. They clash and laugh so much that utter confusion begins to set in. Can they figure out what the heck they are and who they are? Or will it fall apart before it even begins?I do not own the rights to any of these lovely characters❤💕❤





	1. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That damn cat loved going to find pussy to chase. We had that in common I guess and also the fact that we walk away from the people who care about us. I set his food bowl on the baloney and finished getting ready for work, I didn't have time to wait for him to come home. I loaded my stuff in my car and drove off to work. I could already tell today was going to be shit.

 

Katya's POV

Today was the worse already, like the worse of the worse. It all started when my alarm clock didn't go off so I woke up twenty minutes late. After finally waking up, I went to take a shower. I turned on the hot water only to find out that the hot water wasn't working at all. I sent a text to my landlord to tell him to come fix it because I wasn't the one to take cold showers. After forcing myself to bare the cold shower, I saw that I was fresh out of coffee and not only that but my cat, Mr. Paws, had gotten out again. That damn cat loved going to find pussy to chase. We had that in common I guess and also the fact that we walk away from the people who care about us. I set his food bowl on the baloney and finished getting ready for work, I didn't have time to wait for him to come home. I loaded my stuff in my car and drove off to work. I could already tell today was going to be shit.

I stopped by Starbucks to get a coffee. There was no freaking way I could go to work without a cup of black coffee. I stood in line at Starbucks and looked through my phone. I opened Snapchat and saw that I had snaps from a chick I hooked up with a few nights ago, she was already attached and man oh man I wasn't. I rolled my eyes and blocked her, I didn't wanna open them and make her think I was ignoring her. I mean I was, but she didn't need to know that. I scrolled through my messages and opened a group chat titled, 'Sick and twisted whores club'. It was made up of myself and a few of my nearest and dearest friends, well as near and dear I'd let someone get to me. My friends were Sharon, Alaska, Violet, Ginger, Detox, and Adore. Most of us were the Gothic after party kids who met in high school and never fell out and the rest were the normal party kids.

Sharon, Alaska and I met in high school, Sharon and Alaska were fuck buddies at the time. Sharon bumped into me, I called her a blind whore and she called me a twilight saga blood sucking reject and well we have all been tight ever since. The three of us would party and get drunk to no end. Our junior year introduced substance abuse but after a pact, we decided the only thing we would ever do is maybe smoke a blunt or two. We became our own support system. After high school, I left and went to college for the arts, and this is were I met Ginger, Detox, Violet and Adore. Detox, Violet and I were freshmen sharing a dorm while Ginger was a grade above us. Ginger would constantly nag us for being too loud and I would nag her back for being a stuck up wannabe mom. After so many fights we decided that we needed to start a friendship to prevent a war. During my second year, Adore came into the picture. She was the green haired party chick with a contagious laugh and a bright smile. We hit it off right away, at a frat party on her birthday. She handed me a blunt that was amazing and immediately I decided she was a cool chick. When the gang(Detox and Violet) and I graduated college, I started my own graphic design company. Detox and Violet went into modeling. Ginger, who was a year ahead of us, went into musical theatre. Adore graduated the next year and started making music. Sharon and Alaska decided to make the move to LA and we were all back together. Sharon and Alaska both became designers and used Detox and Violet as models. We all connected and it was great, even though we rarely had time for each other. The group chat was the only way we all could talk, it was quick and easy.

Sharon:It is official, I am ready to meet death.

Alaska: Oh heavens, here we go again.

Adore: What's wrong Sharon?

Violet: Why'd you have to ask?

Detox: Yeah^^ why?

Adore: Because I care duh

Ginger: Hey pipsqueak we will kick you out but Sharon stop being dramatic and just spill it.

Alaska: Nope no no. I got it. She has to go back home for her sister's wedding. She tried to rope me in but I have a runway to make clothes for. So she is stuck going by herself.

Sharon: Oh shut up. This is awful! I don't want to go back to Boston. It is taking away time from work, important work at that.

Adore: But family is more important?

Sharon: Yeah yeah blah blah, I'm sure Katya would agree with me.

Me: Yeah I am on Sharon's side with this one. I didn't go back to Boston when my brother got married a few years ago. I sent a card, a few gifts, and well wishes. I say just send gifts and give her a phone call, no point in wasting money on a ticket when you can spend that money on something for her.

Adore: But money isn't more important than her seeing Sharon there.

Me: Oh yeah feelings blah blah. That is 100% debatable Adore. Money makes the world go round. If Sharon leaves she won't make money so therefore her world doesn't go round. Facts mama facts. Sharon, I vote don't go and that's my final word on the matter. I have work to do. Bye whores.

 


	2. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh I hate it when you're right. But I guess I could try and give it my best shot."
> 
> "Well you don't really have a choice. You have to do your best or else you will be labeled as the angel who couldn't take care of her first major job. You'll be the laughing stock of the departments."

Trixie's POV

Today was my first day as a messenger angel handling a major case. I was nervous but felt confident, a little. I was the top of my class so hey what would go wrong? I was called into the main office to be given my first real assignment. I knocked on the large golden door. I heard a stern voice, "enter". I walked into the even larger room and sitting at her desk was Miss Bianca, head angel of the department. I was terrified of her, everyone was, but I couldn't let that show. I tried not to let it show, I had no idea if it was working. "Beatrice, please have a seat." She motioned to a large chair in front of her desk, I sat down like a dog waiting for a treat. I began to tap my fingers on my knee. Miss Bianca smiled at me, "Nervous I see. Well Beatrice, today is the big day for you." She picked up my file and looked through it. "I see that you scored highest of your class and all of the tests. Considering all that I've seen with you dealing with minor stuff, I think this case will be perfect for you." She pulled out a large binder with the letters 'K.Z.' on the front. " This case has been sitting here for a while. I haven't given it to anyone else because well I just didn't think anyone else could handle it. This woman is well interesting to say the lease. Her name is Katya for short, and she has the hardest heart of stone I've ever seen. No one gets into her walls at all and that is a problem, as we both know. So I have decided to send you rookie." I looked at her, lost for words as she gave me the file.

"Uh Miss Bianca with all due respect, I do not think I can do this." I looked through the file and my jaw dropped. This woman had a few friends and none of them even knew her favorite food, yet along the big things. She moved out of her parents house when she was 14, and somehow managed to finish high school. Her teenage years were filled with trouble. Shop lifting, partying, drugs, drinking, and other illegal activities. As I flipped through her file more I saw that her adult years were better in the bad choices department but the emotional department was lacking. She had no stable relationships whatsoever. Everyone was kept at a distance and no love was given to anyone. She hadn't talked to her parents in over ten years and made no effort to see them. I looked at Miss Bianca, "I believe everyone can find an opening to love with the right help but I don't know about this. Why not send Dela or Thorgy maybe even Shangela? They are senior angels and much more experienced than me."

"Beatrice I don't make choices just because. She could learn from you and you need some confidence anyway it seems. Yes it is true that a senior angel could also do this, maybe. But I didn't call one of them did I? Give yourself a chance kid. We all start somewhere. And if you can do this, I have no doubt you could handle anyone." She smiled at me and stood up from her chair. "You will be leaving tomorrow. So study up on where she lives, what she likes and dislikes, her day to day activities, her passions and other stiff like that. You will be deciding how to handle this case and if you need advice, you can contact a friend. I expect this to be done Miss Mattel." I sighed and stood up.

"Yes ma'am, I won't let you down." I shook her hand and walked out of the door to my room. How in the world would I get this done? It seemed impossible for someone with such little experience. I looked down at the picture of Katya, she had blond hair and bright blue eyes. How could such a beautiful woman be stone cold? Before I got to my room, I decided to visit my friend Pearl. I knocked on her door, there was no answer. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, just as I thought she was sleep. "Pearl. Pearl wake up!" She grumbled and rolled over to avoid waking up. I sighed and walked to her bed, I pulled her by her feet out of bed.

"What the heck Trixie?! Are you out of your mind?!" She looked up at me while she rubbed her head. I sat on her bed and threw the file at her.

"No but I think Miss Bianca is." She read the file and smiled.

"Well we all knew she was. That is no secret but I don't see what the problem is Trixie."

"Okay are you like nuts? Do you even see her file? There is no way in heaven that I can help that woman." I fell back on the bed and groaned. Pearl stood up and sat next to me, she rubbed my leg.

"Listen Miss Bianca doesn't make mistakes Trixie. So she must think you have something to offer that others can't. You're really smart so maybe you could break this woman and help her. But you can't if you are doubting yourself." I looked at Pearl while she smiled at me.

"Ugh I hate it when you're right. But I guess I could try and give it my best shot."

"Well you don't really have a choice. You have to do your best or else you will be labeled as the angel who couldn't take care of her first major job. You'll be the laughing stock of the departments."

"Jeez, thanks Pearl. That didn't make me feel worse than I already was at all. It helped so much."

"Oh good, I knew it would. Now get out so I can sleep." She pushed me off the bed and grabbed her covers off of the floor. I shook my head, grabbed the file off of the floor and walked out of Pearl's room to my own. This would be an adventure that I just didn't think I was the person for.

 


	3. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why hello Miss Mattel. Are you ready to start this journey?" I nodded my head, unsure. "Good, now you do understand the guidelines you must follow and that you cannot give up on this human unless it is seen as utterly impossible to break her stone heart?"
> 
> "Yes ma'am, I understand and I accept the task and human given to me by the department." She smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

Trixie's POV  
 

I spent hours looking through Katya's file. She lived in LA, so fashion was a big thing. I looked through what was worn by females in her area and immediately knew that I would wear pink a lot. It was such a pretty color and a change from the white and blue I wore now. Katya wore a lot of black and red, those colors were too dark for my taste. Katya lived alone, expect for her cat, Mr. Paws. He was the only one who got any type of affection from Katya. She had multiple sex partners that seemed to only last for a week or two. She avoided any close emotional contact with any other person, she had strong walls up. I know this wasn't going to be easy in the lease. But maybe after a few days she would see that having someone close to her won't kill her.  Who was I kidding? This would take forever, good thing I would live well past her lifetime. I decided to rest a little and when the morning came I would head down to start the impossible.

   After a few hours of sleep, I was awoken by Pearl tapping me. "You're lucky I didn't give you the same glorious treatment you gave me. Miss Bianca sent me to wake you, it's time for you to go." I groaned and got out of bed. Miss Bianca was waiting outside of the gates for me to get dressed. After I got dress, I walked to meet her.

"Why hello Miss Mattel. Are you ready to start this journey?" I nodded my head, unsure. "Good, now you do understand the guidelines you must follow and that you cannot give up on this human unless it is seen as utterly impossible to break her stone heart?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand and I accept the task and human given to me by the department." She smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know you will complete the task and be back before any trouble is caused," and with that, Miss Bianca turned and walked back to her office. Pearl made her way over to me and hugged me.

"I'll miss you Mattel. Hurry up and straighten her out so you can come home. I don't wanna be left with Dela and Thorgy for too long, you are the only thing that keeps them from waking me up all the time. I won't get any sleep when you're gone."

"Well maybe that just means you will actually do work and not slack off."

"Hey! My slacking is what made you top of the class. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had so much to do Mattel," she smiled sadly at me. "I will check on you everyday. Miss Bianca made sure I had a way to get in contact with you. Just use the phone in your bag when you miss us up here. And who knows maybe just maybe I can visit you." We hugged for what felt like forever. Pearl let go and waved at me as I walked out of the gates to the biggest job I would ever have.

    The dissent from the heavens wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't fall and break anything, which was good. When we angels descend, we are put right where we are meant to go, to avoid getting lost. That happened in the past and it just wasn't good at all. I glanced at the clock on the wall and was glad I would be alone for another six hours. I had no idea what I would say to this woman, she seemed so cold. I was a stranger and I was in her home, maybe she would 'kill' me and I would be saved from this. I wasn't that lucky but maybe. I walked around and looked at all that was Katya. There were a lot of reds and blacks along with strange paintings. Some included naked women and men while others had animals. I looked through her book collection and saw nothing that would interest me. After deciding that this was boring, I sat down and saw a remote. I had heard about these from others who had completed their assignments. I picked it up and clicked a button. There was noise that came from a rectangular object on the wall. I clicked another button and the picture changed. I continued to change it until I found something that looked interesting. I sat back and watched the moving pictures until I heard a small noise outside the sliding door. I looked over and saw a cat, Katya's cat. I opened the door and picked him up. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen. Wanna watch the moving picture with me?" I sat down with Mr. Paws in my lap and continued to watch the object. I could get used to this and be happy. I could easily forgot why I was here and I was fully okay with that. I looked at the clock and saw that I had four hours left until Katya got home. "Hmm I think we can watch two more moving pictures Mr. Paws." After deciding I had more than enough time, Mr. Paws and I watched a few more hours of the noise box happily.

 


	4. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're cupid?" She looked even more confused. 
> 
> "What is a cupid?" 
> 
> "A baby with arrows who shoots people to make them fall in love."
> 
> "Do I look like a baby to you or have arrows?" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. I looked her up and down slowly, that body wasn't the body of a baby but damn it would be a piece of heaven.

Katya's POV

I was ready to be home in my bed. It was 8pm and I was aching for a nice bath and a glass of wine. I knew that Mr. Paws wouldn't be home. Today was the second day that I woke up without him being there. He was a heartless bastard, just like his mommy. As I grabbed my things to leave the office, I decided I didn't feel up to cooking. I ordered takeout on my way to the car and picked it up on my way home. The drive home was peaceful. I stopped at a red light and looked out the window. I saw a couple holding hands and walking down the sidewalk, they looked happy. I gave up on that kind of happiness a long time ago. I decided it wasn't meant for me. I saw my parents marriage fall apart. My father cheated on my mother and when she found out, she was a shell of who she once was. But she refused to leave him, no matter how many times he cheated. After she found lipstick on his collar for the sixth time, I heard her finally break downstairs at 3am in the dark. The next morning I asked her why she stayed, I remember that conversation like it was in yesterday's headlines. "Mom why are you still with him?" She stopped washing dishes and looked down, refusing to look at me. "Mom, you don't deserve the way he treats you. Why do you sit and let him do it? You don't even say anything to him." 

"Yekaterina that is enough." My mother started to wash a plate without looking at me. 

"But mom, you always told me that you should find a person that loves you. Mom, him hurting you isn't loving you!" I was crying without knowing it.

"Yekaterina I said that's enough!" She slammed the plate on the sink and it shattered, just as my heart did that day. My mother had never yelled at me before. She sighed and looked at the broken glass on the floor that reflected our home. "My dear Yekaterina, you wouldn't understand. Love makes you blind in a way and you want it to work out so bad because you're remembering what was and not what is." She walked over to me and reached to touch me, I stood up and walked to the stairs. 

"You are right, I don't understand." I packed my stuff for school that morning and left. When school let out, I went home while both my parents were gone. I packed as much as I could carry, wrote my mother a note and left. I told her if she wanted to find me after she let him go, that I would be with Alaska. She never came for me. At the age of 14, I gave up on family and the social construct of love. I continued with my life, I got two jobs to pay for school. I made my way through high school and college, picked myself up off of the ground when I fell, and built a life for myself. My mother put my father before me, before her self, before true happiness. So I learned to put myself first to avoid the pain that she felt. She said I would never understand and she was right, I was 26 and I still didn't understand. I never would let myself. Never.

   When I finally got home, I was so tired. I walked to my door and heard the TV on in the front room. I couldn't remember leaving it on, I don't even use it much. I slowly opened my door and peeked inside, inside I saw a young blond in all white sitting on my floor. I closed the door back and began to wonder who in the hell she was and how she got in my apartment. I decided the only way to find out was to go in and ask her. I took a deep breathe and walked inside. I closed the door slowly and looked at her a little more. She was beautiful, if I wasn't totally confused and panicking, I would take her to the bedroom. She somehow hadn't noticed me. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked over at me and jumped up, in her arms was Mr. Paws. "Did you come to steal my cat and just got distracted?" 

"Uh no no I didn't come to steal anything actually I came to help." She put Mr. Paws down and played with the short dress she had on. "What I am gonna say may be a little weird." 

"It can't be weirder than me opening my door and seeing some random girl sitting on my floor and holding my cat while watching Mean Girls." She looked at me confused and sighed. 

"I think you should probably sit down for this." I sat on a nearby car and decided to listen to what she had to say.  "Well heh I am an angel and I was sent here to teach you to be a loving and more open human." I looked at her and broke out in laughter. She moved her head to the side and looked at me. 

"Okay okay thanks for the laugh kid. Now why are you actually here and how did you get in my home?" 

"I, uh I just told you why." 

"So you're cupid?" She looked even more confused. 

"What is a cupid?" 

"A baby with arrows who shoots people to make them fall in love."

"Do I look like a baby to you or have arrows?" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. I looked her up and down slowly, that body wasn't the body of a baby but damn it would be a piece of heaven. 

"Aren't angels supposed to be nice and shit," I gave her a grin. 

"So you believe I am an angel?" She looked hopefully. 

"No sugar, I don't".

"My name is Beatrice not sugar, Yekaterina." She rolled her eyes once again. 

"Okay first how do you know my name and second I thought angels had those weird Bible names?"

"I know your name because I'm an angel who was sent to help you. It's my job to know everything important about you and no we don't." She started to looked annoyed with me. 

"Oh is that so? Well tell me something no one else would know about me." She sat on the ground and looked up as if she was thinking. 

"Well when you were 4, you had an imagery friend named Mr. Bingleberry. He is described as being tall with purple fur and candy corn horns, with candy canes for teeth. You made him up to prove to your mother that you didn't have to brush your teeth every time you ate candy or more like you shouldn't. Because every time you did you lowered your chances of having candy for teeth." 

"My mom could told you that and sent you." 

"How could she if she doesn't know where you are? You left your family home when you were just 14 and lived with a friend until college which is when you moved here to LA. So that you could get further away from your mother and father. You only kept in contact with your brother so you wouldn't feel 100% bad that you threw your whole family away." 

"Okay okay stop. I don't need a run down. If you really are a you know what, why are you here?" 

"You can say angel you know? You won't burst into flames even though you should considering the stuff that I read about you. But I told you, I was here to teach you to properly love." 

"It's not that I don't know how to, I just don't want to." 

"Well I am here to make you want to." I rolled my eyes this time.

"Well how on earth do you think you're gonna do that Miss Beatrice?" She walked over to me and poked my nose. 

"I have my ways. Now let's get down to business." I held up my hand to  stop her from continuing. 

"Woah before we do that, I am going to change into something comfortable and eat." She nodded and turned to play with Mr. Paws. I got up and walked to my room. Did I actually believe this chick? Maybe she was just crazy? Maybe I was crazy? But how did she know about my mom and Mr. Bingleberry? I told no one about any of that stuff, not even Alaska and Sharon. But somehow, this random girl knew. I changed into shorts and a cut off crop top, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and walked back out into the living room. I looked around to see where Beatrice was but she was no where to be seen. I walked around until I heard her voice from outside on the baloney. I walked out to find her floating in the air while on the phone. She saw me and said bye to the person or thing on the other end. "You know, you could have convinced me you were an angel by just doing that and not bringing up the past right?" She shrugged and let her feet touch the ground, walking past me back inside. I followed her inside, closing the door to the world.


	5. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I help you kid?" She looked up at me. 
> 
> "I can assure you I'm older than you, kid." I spat the words out with as much bitterness as I could. 
> 
> "That may be true but you look 20 years old, so that is what I'm gonna see you as." Katya put a white box in a black machine, I was curious to say the least.
> 
> "What are you doing?"

I picked up Mr. Paws and decided to just hang around in the air for a while inside. "Hey get down here Beatrice." Katya looked up at me with a look of annoyance. 

"Who made you the boss of me?" I turned to face the other way, away from Katya. 

"You are in my home so there has to be rules." I turned slightly to look at the blonde below me. 

"I don't like the chairs very much here. I prefer the air if that bothers you then oh well." I stuck my tongue out at Katya and she threw a pen at me, which hit my leg. "Hey, don't be a jerk!" She grinned at me and made her way to another room. I followed her and watched what she did. 

"Can I help you kid?" She looked up at me. 

"I can assure you I'm older than you, kid." I spat the words out with as much bitterness as I could. 

"That may be true but you look 20 years old, so that is what I'm gonna see you as." Katya put a white box in a black machine, I was curious to say the least.

"What are you doing?" 

"I am heating up my food. I forgot how hungry I was, I didn't expect to come home to a guest." I had read about the behaviors of humans. Eating and sleeping is what gave them their energy and strength. Angels didn't really need to eat, we slept for energy and that was it. There were times some of us would eat when we visited humans. And even sometimes we ate back home, but it wasn't human food. I never saw a point in it. Katya took her food out of that machine and looked up at me. "Have you ever had Chinese food before?" I shook my head no, which made Katya's face look shocked. She held up a piece of food to my face. "Here, try some." I turned my head and covered my mouth. "I will talk to you if you try some. I will listen to all you have to say Beatrice."

"Hmm do you promise?" She nodded her head so I opened my mouth. She popped a piece of food in my mouth. I chewed softly and immediately knew why some angels ate when they come down here. She smiled at me and laughed. 

"Wanna share?" I nodded shyly at her. She grabbed a bunch of different things and walked to the room I was in before, I followed her. She held up a white glass circle. "This is a plate and the food goes on top so you don't make a mess." She then held up three different silver objects. "This one is a fork, it pokes the food so you can put it in your mouth without getting your hands dirty. This is a spoon, it is used for more soft things like ice cream and even liquids. And finally this is a knife, it is to cut food into smaller pieces. Any questions?" 

"Uh just one. What is ice cream?" Katya stared at me blankly, got up and walked back into the previous room. She came back with a container of some sort, opened it and used the spoon to take pick up the pink contents of the container. 

"Open up buttercup!" She smiled and I rolled my eyes. 

"I told you my name is-" I was cut off by her shoving the spoon in my mouth. The flavor of the pink treat was like nothing I had ever tasted. It was soft and melted in my mouth. 

"That, Beatrice, is ice cream." Katya smiled as she saw my reaction. "Here you can have some more and then you can eat actual food." She handed me the spoon and ice cream. "Wanna watch TV?" 

"What's that?" She laughed at my question and picked up the remote control that I had earlier. 

"The thing you were watching earlier is called a TV or television. You can watch movies and TV shows. You click the buttons to change the channels to find something else to watch." Katya flipped through the channels until she settled on something titled 'Friends'. I ate the ice cream and watched the lives of the humans on the television. It was all so interesting, I could see how people spend hours doing these activities. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Katya staring at me. I turned to face her. 

"You shouldn't stare Yekaterina. It is rude." She smirked at me. 

"Floating in someone's home when they ask you not to is also rude Beatrice," she winked at me and turned her attention back to the television. 

"Well I told you I don't like the chairs in here. They are uncomfortable." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. 

"Then sit in my lap Beatrice." I looked at her, she was watching the TV and didn't even look at me when she made her suggestion. 

"I am fine where I am, thank you." 

"Have it your way baby doll." I groaned and turned to face her. 

"Why do you keep calling me things other than my name? You clearly know what my name is." 

"It is just something we humans do and plus 'Beatrice' doesn't fit you. Got anything else I can call you? Because if not I'm gonna call you whatever I want." I glared at her with bitterness. 

"My friend, Pearl, calls me Trixie and the head angels call me Mattel. But if you must choose one, pick Trixie." She smiled brightly at me. 

"I think Trixie is a way better fit for you. And just a question, I've heard that angels have wings. Do you?" I nodded my head. "I wanna see." 

"Unless you want me to break things in here with them, I would say no." 

"Pftt, you're no fun Trixie." 

"I am not here for fun Miss Zamolodchikova." She looked surprised that I could say her last name. Little did she know that I rehearsed how to say it when I first got her file. 

"How do you expect to 'teach me to love' if we don't get along and become friends ma'am?" The look in her eyes was almost devilish. I decided to ignore her and go back to watching Ross and Monica on the television. After a few minutes, I felt something hit my leg. I turned my head to look at Katya. She was looking at the TV, I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the TV. Then I felt something else hit me, I knew it was Katya. I pulled my hair down and framed it around my face so that I could look of out the side of my eye without Katya noticing, I wanted to catch Katya in the act. After another few more minutes, I could see Katya pick a piece of food off of her plate. She aimed at me and threw it, I managed to catch the chuck of food and popped it in my mouth. She looked amazed. 

"Don't start something you cannot finish Zamolodchikova." She cleared her throat and looked nervous. 

"So um Trixie, how does this whole you being my angel thing work?" 

"Okay, I am not your angel. I am an angel, owned by no one."

"Ugh yeah yeah yeah, just answer the question." 

"Hmph fine. We angels are given cases. When we are given cases, we are assigned humans. Those humans usually are closed off from the world. They shut themselves off, emotionally and mentally. Our job is to get the person to open up and be more loving. Love is a big part of the human life. Even if you do not end up married, it is still good to be able to form meaningful friendships." 

"But what if the person likes it?" 

"Usually, they just get used to it. But we are just supposed to open up the door to the fact that love isn't bad. So many people suffer from broken hearts and are left to deal with the scars while the people who hurt them are fine. This went on for centuries until it was decided that something needed to be done to help those who were left broken hearted." Katya looked at me and hummed. "Like I said I am not saying that you will end up married but a little help healing those wounds could be useful later in life Katya." 

"What if I don't wanna love other people?" I stared in her eyes and she stared back at me.

"Well then we can work on the fact that you need to love yourself." She opened her mouth as if she were going to speak but closed it. She stood up and walked into room with food. She came back with a tall glass bottle and two cups. She poured the contents of the bottle into the glasses and held one up to me. "What is this?" I took the glass and smelled it, she chuckled. 

"It is wine. The thing that saves me from killing half of the people I know." I looked at her, shocked. "I'm kidding Trixie, just take a sip." I slowly took a sip and felt the cold sweet liquid track down my throat. "Good isn't it?" She picked up all of the left over food and pick it back where it was before. "Now I am tired so I am going to go to bed. Since I don't work tomorrow, we can figure out what we are gonna do. So uh do angels sleep or no? 

"We do." 

"Um do you sleep in the air or do you need a bed? If you want to sleep in a bed. I have three bedrooms you can choose from." 

"I would like a bed please. I am awfully tired." She stood up and looked at me.

"Well come on down then silly." She held her hand out to me, without thinking I took it. I slowly let my feet touch the ground, she smiled and walked me down a hall. We stopped at a door and she turned to face me. She pointed to a door across from the one we were standing at. "That is my room. If for some reason you need anything, I suppose you can wake me up. Do you want anything to change into? Your outfit doesn't look sleep friendly." I looked down at my dress and heels. I guess she was right. I nodded and we walked to her room. Her room was a reflection of what I had read about her. Dark, red, cold, and for one person. She walked to her closet. "Have anything thing mind?" I thought for a moment. 

"Um do you have anything pink?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What? I only wear white and blue. Pink looks like a nice color." She laughed and went to the back of her closet. She emerged with a large pink shirt and grey shorts. 

"Here try these." She handed me the clothing. "Go try this stuff on and come back." I nodded and walked to the room given to me.


	6. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a feeling she would like it and I was right. In the hours that I've know her, I have found out a few things.  
> 1.She is beautiful and I will probably die because of it  
> 2.She is sassy but the sassy that makes you just want to argue with her more  
> 3\. Her laugh is a fucking scream

Katya's POV  
I sat on the bed and waited for Trixie to come back in. I had no idea why I was being nice to her. I couldn't even believe what was going on. An angel? Angels were real and there was one in the room across from mine. I laid back on my bed and covered my head with a pillow. What was going on? And why? I know that I wasn't the best person by a long shot, but this seemed too much. And why now? I was almost 27 and had a pretty good life. Yeah it was kinda lonely but I liked it that way. Didn't I? I was pulled from my thoughts by Trixie tapping my leg. I pulled the pillow from my face and sat up. Trixie was standing before me and I almost drooled. She wasn't sent here to help, she was sent here to kill me by giving me a heart attack. The pink shirt was tight over her large chest and the shorts were even more tight around her thick thighs and hips. 

"They are kinda tight Katya." I thought for a moment and stood up. I walked to my dresser and pulled out scissors. 

"Take off the top and shorts please." She looked at me confused. 

"Uh why?" 

"I'm gonna cut them both to make it more comfy for you Trixie. Come on trust me. I may be a bitch but I am an honest bitch. Let me." She turned around and took off the shirt and handed it to with, while covering her breasts. "Do angels not wear bras?" 

"My dress is all the support I need in that department." I smiled and began to alter the shirt. I cut off the shoulders and the bottom to fashion a crop top, similar to the one I was wearing. I held it up to her. She slipped it over her head and looked happy. 

"Come on, shorts now ma'am." She looked unsure but slowly took the shorts off. Her thighs were even more visible now and I could feel my mouth go dry. She handed the shorts to me and stood up straight again. As I began to cut little slits up the sides of the shorts, she turned around and walked around my room. When she walked away, I saw my true new weakness and the thing that would kill me, her ass. Shit. Her ass was amazing. She had the perfect body, large breasts paired with a tiny waist, thick thighs, and a fantastic ass. I shook the impure thoughts from my head, I didn't wanna be hit by lightening for thinking sexual thoughts about an angel. But why make them look like that, it's just temptation. As I cut the shorts I noticed that Trixie had underwear on. "So you can have underwear but not a bra? How does that work?" She stuck her tongue out at me. 

"Are you done yet? I'm kind of sleepy." I looked at the shorts and decided that I was done. I stood up and handed her the shorts. 

"Here. Try them on and see how they feel." She slipped on the shorts and wiggled around a little. A tiny smile appeared on her face. 

"Thank you. They are perfect. I am going to go ahead and go to bed. Goodnight Katya." 

"Goodnight Trixie." She walked to the door, waved, then closed my door. I was left standing in the middle of my room. I walked to my bed and laid down. I was gonna die, I see that now. I decided that I was gonna take Trixie shopping tomorrow, she needed something other than that dress. I didn't know how long she would stay but something made me want to make her stay worth it. 

The next morning I was awoken by Trixie blowing air in my face. She was floating above me, hanging upside down above my head. "Oh good you're up." Her hair tickled my nose as she spoke. "You've been asleep forever." I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7am. I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. 

"It is only 7am. Go back to bed Trixie." I felt her poke me with her foot. 

"No. Back home, we have to be up at 5am. I waited for two whole hours for you. And to be honest, I am bored and would like to get started." I lifted the pillow and rolled my eyes. I felt her grab my ankles and pull me. I kicked my feet to try and loose myself. I grabbed my head board. 

"Hey! Let me go you brat. Go watch TV or go get something to eat." She perked up and smiled. 

"I would like food but I do not know how to prepare it." 

"Go to the kitchen." She looked confused. "The room that I got the food from Trixie." 

"Okay I know that....now, but like I said, I don't know how to prepare it and what not." She whined and looked at me with puppy eyes. I sat up and threw my pillow at her. 

"Fine Trixie fine. Let's go." She spun around in the air and made her way to the kitchen. "Jeez, she's like a child." I got up and walked to the kitchen. Trixie was looking in the refrigerator with a smile on her face. "Do you even know what you're looking for?" 

"Uh well no, no I don't. What do you eat?" I thought for a moment and decided to make Trixie pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries, I had a feeling she would like them. I took got the dry ingredients out of the cabinets. 

"Hey Trixie can you get the eggs and milk for me?" Trixie looked at me. I pointed to the refrigerator. She let her feet touch the ground and opened the refrigerator to try and figure out what I wanted. "Just look at the labels and read it silly." She found the milk and eggs and put them on the counter by me. I got the mixing bowl and began to make the batter. Trixie found her way back in the air and was hanging over my shoulder. "Trixie your hair is gonna get in the batter and then it will taste weird." 

"Hey! Nothing is wrong with my hair." She crossed her arms and pouted. 

"People don't like to eat hair Trixie. Now go in the fridge and get something labeled whipped cream. Oh and I need strawberries." Surprisingly, she had no trouble finding the items I requested this time. She sat everything down as I poured the batter into the pan. Trixie watched with the interest of a small child. "Do you want to try and pour it Trixie?" She looked at me and smiled. 

"Can I?" I nodded and gave her the bowl. She stepped in front of me and I held her hands to guide her, her skin was soft. After she poured it, I told her how to flip it. As we finished making a few more pancakes, I tore off a piece of a pancake already made. It was the best way to start the day. I didn't have much time now a days to fix breakfast like this, or to cook at all really. Not only that, but I also didn't have a reason to. Living alone meant no cooking for me. 

"Hey would you want to go shopping today?" 

"What's that?" 

"It is when you go out and buy new things. Things like clothes and other stuff. You need something other than that dress to wear." She looked confused but nodded her head. I put all of the pancakes onto one plate and told Trixie to get the whipped cream, strawberries, and syrup. We walked into the living room and sat down. I put Trixie's pancake on her plate and added the toppings. She picked up her fork and took a bite, her eyes closed as she pulled the fork from her lips. "Do you like them?" She simply nodded while she continued to eat. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until I got to 'Will & Grace'. I had a feeling she would like it and I was right. In the hours that I've know her, I have found out a few things.   
1.She is beautiful and I will probably die because of it  
2.She is sassy but the sassy that makes you just want to argue with her more  
3\. Her laugh is a fucking scream


	7. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her lips were lined and then filled in with a bright red lipstick. She looked even more gorgeous than the picture I saw of her. She looked at me and smiled.
> 
> "Is something wrong Trixie?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts.
> 
> "No, nothing is wrong. Just looking at your makeup, it looks nice."

Trixie's POV  
Today was the first actual day of being with Katya. She was doing her best to be nice. But it is easy to be nice to someone who you know is gonna leave if you are indeed nice. I have caught her staring at me a few times, I don't know why.

"Hey Trixie?"

"Yes Katya?"

"Can other people see you?" Katya turned to face me while putting a strawberry in her mouth.

"If I want them too, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because when we go out today while we are shopping, I don't want people to think I'm talking to myself. You really need new clothes Trixie."

"Do we have to go?" Katya looked at me and slowly nodded. "Ugh okay fine. I'll go change."

"Uh do you have to wear that dress? It isn't normal to go walking around in a mall."

"Well what should I wear then Katya?" I crossed my arms and looked at her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. She started looking through her closet for whatever.

"When my brother and his wife came to see me a few Christmases back, she left a few things here. You and her have the same body type so maybe just maybe you can fit the clothes." She pulled out different pieces of clothing and threw it on her bed. "Okay so we have two dresses, a skirt, a crop top, a jacket and shorts." She looked at me and held up the shorts and one of the tops. "Here the top is pink so maybe try it?" I rolled my eyes and walked to the room I slept in. As I slipped into the shorts, there was a knock at the door. I covered myself with the blanket off of the bed.

"Come in." Katya walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey I found a bra that might fit you, well almost fit you. It could at least offer some support." She handed me the bra and I made her turn around.

"Um Katya?" She hummed and peeked at me. "Can you do clasp this for me?" I turned around and felt Katya's fingers touch my back, they were cold. Her touch sent a shiver through my body.

"There you go."

"Thank you Katya," I mumbled. She smiled and walked out of the door to get ready herself.

After getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. The clothes showed more of my body than I had ever seen in any of my own clothes. Katya found a pair of pink heels to go with the top and I wasn't hating them. They were taller than I was used to but they were nice and my new favorite thing about earth, well next to Katya's pancakes. As I was looking at myself in the mirror, I heard Katya yell my name. I walked to her room and peeked inside.

"You called for me?" She was smiling once again and I was scared.

"Yes! Come here, I have something for you." I walked to Katya as she bounced up and down. She made me sit on the bed as she stood in front of me. In her hand were multiple tubes and other items. "I'm gonna do your makeup!"

"Uh Katya? What is that?."

"I say it is just a mask. But people wear it to sometimes enhance their features. Or just to add pops of colors to their life. Mama you gotta fit in and plus it'll be super cute!" She opened one of the items in her hand and told me to close my eyes. I felt her applying different products to my face. After feeling her put stuff on my eyes and cheeks, I felt her put something on my lips and move it slowly across. "Okay okay I'm done." Katya helped me stand up and walk to her mirror. "Alright open your eyes Trixie." I slowly opened my eyes and was stunned. My eyes looked different and my lips were fully pink. "I did something simple since it is your first time. A black eye liner, with a touch of blue and brown eye shadow, and a pink lip to pull it together. Oh and highlighter! What do ya think?" Katya looked worried as she waited for me to find the words.

"It looks amazing Katya, thank you."

"Great! Let's go"

Katya walked out of the door and showed me to her car. She helped me get comfortable and started to what she called drive, I think she was trying to kill us both. She turned on music and searched her phone for something that I might like, she settled on someone named Lana Del Rey. I looked over at Katya and saw that she had makeup on too. Her eyes were covered by black eye-shadow. It made her blue eyes pop more than they already did. Her lips were lined and then filled in with a bright red lipstick. She looked even more gorgeous than the picture I saw of her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Is something wrong Trixie?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just looking at your makeup, it looks nice."

"Well when you wear the same thing for ten years straight, you get good at it. Anyway, I was thinking that we go to a few stores to get you clothes and shoes. Then we can get you makeup and we can finish off the day with some food. Oh, we are getting bras that actually fit."

"Katya, you know I'm not staying forever right?" She looked at me and smiled softly.

"I know that silly, but I am a very hard nut to crack. So who knows how long you will be here." I looked at Katya and tried to read her expression, was she joking? It didn't seem like she was taking all of this seriously. I needed to talk to her about this.

We drove for another twenty minutes to music I wasn't really paying any attention to. I slept myself falling asleep but was awoken by Katya grabbing my arm. "Hey, we are here Trixie." I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window to see a huge building.

"What is this place?" I saw that the building looked like it went forever.

"It's a mall. It has a bunch of places to buy stuff all in one building." We got out of the car and I could feel my chest tighten. I stopped walking and looked at the mall. Katya looked behind and saw me standing in place. "Hey are you okay Trixie? Talk to me."

"Those are a lot of people. You are the first human I actually met and I knew stuff about you before I was face to face with you. I don't know any of these people." I closed my eyes as I felt my breathing become harsh and fast. The world started to spin and I began to grow hot. The craziness was tamed only when I felt fingers lace with mine. I opened my eyes to see Katya smiling softly at me.

"I got you. You can hold my hand so you don't get lost." I nodded my head and let her lead me into the huge building. Katya talked about different stores and what she thought I would like. She mentioned the color pink multiple times. "Okay so we can get you clothes first then shoes to match and maybe makeup. We also need accessories." She looked at me. "I think a bow would look adorable on you." I blushed and mumbled a 'thank you'. She pulled me into the first store, I was overwhelmed with all of the things I saw.

"Why do humans make so many things? You can't wear it all at the same time, can you?"

"Well you could, but it would be uncomfortable for you. There are so many things because not everyone likes the same thing. Like for example you like pink, I don't. There are many choices for many people. Now let's get down to business." Katya went through different pieces of clothing. When she found something I might like, she put it in my arms. After twenty minutes of walking around the store, my arms were filled with a pile of clothes.

"Uh Katya? Do I really need all of this stuff?" Katya stopped her searching and looked at me.

"Hmm yeah. Yeah you do. Now time to try this stuff on."

"Try it on?"

"Yeah to see if it fits. You go into a dressing room, put the clothes on and them come out to show me. 90's dressing room montage." I opened my mouth to ask what the heck she was talking about but she pushed me into a tiny room before I could ask. "Don't worry, we can watch _Pretty_ _Woman_ tonight so you can understand. Now go." I grumbled and gave in.


	8. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes Trixie?" 
> 
> "I can't sleep." 
> 
> "Well I'm baking cookies and watching TV. Wanna come join me?" She nodded and sat next to me on the sofa. I flipped through the channels until she took the remote.

Katya's POV

I sat outside the dressing room, waiting for Trixie. Maybe I was doing too much but who cares? I scrolled through Instagram while Trixie got dressed. I heard her call my name from the other side of the door. I set my phone down and walked to the door. "Yes Trixie?" She slowly opened the door and my jaw dropped. Trixie stood before me in a skirt and a tight fitting long sleeved gingham top. The skirt stopped inches above the knee, it fit her hips and hugged her waist just right. She looked at me expectingly. "Oh um you look really nice Trixie. How does it fit?" I asked knowing damn well how it fit her, perfectly. 

"It feels okay. I just didn't know if it was too much." I shook my head and smiled. 

"You look great Trixie." Trixie smiled and went back to try on the other clothes. We spent hours shopping, going from store to store. We managed to get enough to fill her closet. Trixie picked out a few pairs of shoes and we even got her some makeup, which she seemed excited to play with later. I also talked her into letting me buy her a few bows. "Hey how about we get something to eat and then we can go back to the apartment? You look tired." 

"Mmm that sounds nice, and thank you for all of the stuff. It is really sweet of you." I hummed and walked us to the food court, where we ordered food to go and finally left. We loaded all of the stuff into my car and started the drive back to my apartment. I soon discovered that Trixie liked Dolly Parton. She rocked to Dolly until the six hours spent at the mall started to weigh in on her. She put her head against the window and let the car put her to sleep. I could feel a warmth in my chest and I was so confused by it. I hated it. Trixie made me want to be different from who I was, better I guess. She hadn't even been here for a week and already I was softening up. I refused to give in, under no circumstance. 

After another 30 minutes, I pulled into the parking complex of my building. I looked over at Trixie and immediately felt my heart leapt. She looked so beautiful sleeping. I softly tapped her arm to wake her, she didn't move a muscle. Instead she just moved closer to the window. I tried a few more times but soon gave up when I saw storm clouds moving over head. I groaned, turned off the car and got out. I walked into the building and took the elevator to my apartment. I hummed along to the song playing, the same song I had heard since I moved in this building two years ago. I stepped out of the elevator and opened the door. I made a few more trips to the car and back to get all of Trixie's things. After three more trips, I opened Trixie's door and picked her up. I put my hand under her thighs and the other on her back, I managed to close the door with my hip. As I carried Trixie into the building, she wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled closer to me. Trixie's body was so warm it made that it my heart melt. After we made it safely to my apartment, I walked into the room Trixie slept in and laid her down. As she curled up on the bed, I pulled the covers over her and moved her hair out of her face. Her hair was golden and long, her features so soft, her skin so smooth. I took a makeup wipe from my room and gently cleaned the makeup from her face. During the day, I somehow forgot that she was even more beautiful without the makeup. 

After putting Trixie in bed, I walked to my room and decided to shower. I turned on the water and let it heat up. Music played from the speaker in my room. I danced through my room to the bathroom, taking off my clothes as my body moved to the beat. The music rocked my body and the thought of Trixie rocked my mind. I walked into the shower and let the hot water wash all thoughts from my head. I wasn't ready for tomorrow at all. Tomorrow was Monday and I had to leave Trixie alone for a full day to go to work. Would she be okay? What would she eat? Well she doesn't really need to eat but she enjoys it. I wiped my makeup off as my body swayed back and forth. After cleaning my face, I started to wash my hair. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair. I told myself I wouldn't cut it but I was so tempted. I thought I heard someone call my name so I covered my body and poked my head out of the shower. There was nothing so I went back to showering. After washing my hair fully, I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around myself as I danced out of my bathroom. I was so busy dancing around that I didn't see Trixie sitting on my bed. I jumped and tried to save myself from the edge of death. "Shit Trixie, you scared me" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

"Sorry, I woke up and saw that I still had on my day clothes." I laughed and shook my head. I walked to my vanity and began to brush my hair. 

"Trixie when people are tired, we can fall asleep in anything. Go back to bed." 

"I'm not sleepy anymore." She looked at me from the bed. 

"Ah so you took a power nap?" She looked confused at me. 

"Katya what is that around your body?" She pointed to my towel, I somehow forgot I was naked. 

"It is a towel Trixie." She looked even more confused. "I'm naked Trixie. I just finished taking a shower." 

"What's a shower?" 

"It is when you clean your body with soap and water. You can also wash your hair and sometimes just relax to get rid of the stress of the day." She looked at me and I could see the gears turning in her head. 

"I wanna take one. It sounds nice." 

"Have you ever taken one before?" She shook her head at me. "Well there is a first time for everything, come on." Trixie jumped up and followed me to the my bathroom. I leaned into the shower and turned on the water. Trixie looked amazed and smiled. "Okay so um you have to get naked so you don't ruin your clothes. I will be in my room so uh if for some reason you have any questions, I'm in there." After I showed Trixie what to do, I smiled and left her to her shower. I sat on my bed and let my brain work its magic. I was naked with a beautiful woman in my shower. A beautiful woman I hadn't fucked. I was proud of myself that I had not tried to make a move on her. I stood up from my bed and decided to get dressed. Underwear and a big hoodie would do for tonight, I didn't feel like having on pants. They are fully over rated. I sat back down on my bed and pulled out my laptop to work on a few designs for a client. 

"Katya!" Trixie screamed from the bathroom. 

"Yes?" I looked up from my laptop and wondered what she needed. 

"Can you come here?" I groaned and crawled off the bed. I was hoping to avoid this. When I opened the door, I covered my eyes. "Um so what do I do when I'm done?"

"You get out," I laughed as she looked at me like a deer in headlights. I handed her a towel. "Here, wrap this around your body like you saw around me earlier." She took the towel and covered herself. I moved so she could walk pass me to her room. After I heard her door close, I decided I wanted cookies. I walked to the kitchen and got out the cookie dough from the fridge. Chocolate chip cookies with milk sounded pretty good tonight. I put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. I walked to the living room, picked up Mr. Paws and turned on the TV. 

"Katya?" I turned around to see Trixie standing in a set of the PJ's we picked out today, well part of it. She was only wearing the long sleeved top. Her bare tan legs were showing and I felt my throat get dry. 

"Yes Trixie?" 

"I can't sleep." 

"Well I'm baking cookies and watching TV. Wanna come join me?" She nodded and sat next to me on the sofa. I flipped through the channels until she took the remote. 

"You picked last time, my turn." I rolled my eyes and took it back. 

"I pay for it so I'm gonna pick it." I honestly didn't care if she picked it, I just wanted to tease her. She reached for the remote, I moved it to the side of me above her head. She leaned over me and tried to grab the remote. I poked her stomach causing her to fall on me. I looked down at her. "Well hello there," I grinned at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and reached for the remote again, I put it behind my back. She crossed her arms and began to pout. "Awe is someone mad?" Trixie turned her head and tried to ignore me. "You little bitch. You are the one laying on my lap." As soon as I said that she tried to sit up, I pulled her back down and started to tickle her. She screamed with laughter and started to cry. 

"Oh my gosh! Katya stop it!" 

"I don't think I will!" I tickled her more until I had her pinned with her arms above her head. "Are you going to be good?" She rolled her eyes and at that moment I saw that I wanted to fuck the brattiness out of her. Just as I was about to mess with her more, the timer went off. I let go of Trixie and went to take the cookies out of the oven. Trixie followed me, but she decided that she didn't trust me so she floated into the kitchen. "You should come down here for a cookie," I winked at Trixie as she stared at me. Her face turned red as she slowly touched the ground. I smiled at her and handed her a cookie. She took a bite and her eyes fluttered into the back of her head. I could watch that on repeat for the rest of my life. I put the rest of the cookies on a plate and poured two glasses of milk. Trixie carried the glasses as she held a cookie in her mouth. We agreed to watch 'Friends'. We were half way through episode two when I got a thought. "Hey, do you want to come with me tomorrow?" She looked at me with a mouth full of cookie. "Go ahead and swallow first." 

"What do you mean, come with you tomorrow?" 

"Like to work with me? Tomorrow is Monday and I have to go into the office."

"Wouldn't I get in the way? Like don't you have stuff to do?" 

"Yeah I do but it will be okay. You told me you can choose who sees you and who doesn't. So you can sit in my office, that way you won't be here alone." 

"If you are sure, then okay." 

"Okay good. I wake up at 6am and I have to be at the office at 8am. Waking up won't be a problem with you, since you wake up before the sun even says hi to this side of the world." Trixie smiled shyly and nodded. We watched a few more episodes of 'Friends' until she got tired. After we said our good nights, we went to our separate rooms. I spent the whole day with Trixie and I had decided she indeed was my angel, I also decided that I didn't know how to feel.


	9. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you okay?" 
> 
> "Yes just homesick I think." I was lying, full on lying. 
> 
> "That reminds me, how long to angels actually stay with their humans?"

Trixie's POV

It was Monday morning. Well according to the clock in my room it was 3am. I slept for a few hours and now I was stuck staring at the ceiling. Katya was so weird. The way she looked at me, the things she said to me. It was all so weird. I was confused about it all. I picked up the phone given to me by Miss Bianca and called Pearl. Talking to Pearl always helped, even if I hated to tell her that. It rang only twice before I heard her familiar voice. "Trixie?" She sounded wide awake which was odd for her at any given time. 

"Hey Pearl. How are you?" 

"I'm good Trixie. How are you?" I didn't know how I was so I couldn't answer that question fully. 

"To be honest I don't really know. A word you could use is confused I guess?" 

"Confused about what Trixie?" 

"Katya. She is so odd. She says weird stuff to me that can be taken in so many ways and she stares at me a lot. Half of the time I don't even think she notices." Pearl giggled from the other side of the phone. 

"Well maybe she likes you silly." 

"That is forbidden by all laws. I am here for one purpose and that is to help her learn to love others." 

"Well you count as an other. Maybe the person she will learn to love is you?" 

"She can't Pearl, you know that. After I'm done, I have to leave. We both know that and so does she. But she doesn't seem to care." 

"I think you are over thinking all of this." 

"Hey, I am not! Angels can't fall in love with humans Pearl. It isn't allowed." 

"There have been some cases where it has happen." 

"Yeah and the angels get their wings stripped away and are sent here to Earth." 

"Is that really so bad? If you find something worth it, then why whine about it?" 

"I'm not whining I'm just saying. And plus that won't happen because I am no where near falling in love with her. She is just a person I'm helping." 

"Uh huh sure Mattel sure. But hey if you aren't falling in love with her then what's the problem?" 

"I...I don't know. I guess there isn't one." I was so unsure of what I was worried about. 

"Okay then, you will be okay Trixie. Whatever happens, happens. I am sure you will do great just like we all know you can. Stop thinking so much." 

"I guess you are right. Thank you Pearl." 

"Anytime Trixie." 

"Oh, has Kim gotten back yet?" 

"No not yet. I think she is actually there where you are." 

"Wait really?!" 

"Yeah, somewhere in L.A. She was sent to some model chick named Naomi or at least I think so. I am kinda shady on the details. She's been gone for a while but that is normal." 

"I wonder if I will ever see her. I miss her like crazy." 

"I know you do Trixie. But I have to get going. Ever since you left, Dela and Thorgy have been on my tail so I have to get on the move before they make their way to my room." 

"Oh so someone other than me got you up?" 

"Haha very funny Mattel. No! I just get up two hours early and go sleep in one of the spare rooms that no one goes to. It is super peaceful there without the noise of other angels." 

"You are fully a mess Pearl. But thanks for listening, I love you." 

"I love you too Trixie. Good luck." Pearl ended the call and I felt better about everything, well a little. Maybe if I could find Kim, I could get her help with this. A model named Naomi couldn't be that hard to find, right? 

While waiting for Katya to wake up, I decided to find something to wear. I had a lot of choices now. Since I was up for another hour after my phone call with Pearl, I used Katya's iPad to look up makeup tutorials. Katya had shown me how to use the iPad after I asked questions while she was cooking. She told me I could use it at any time. I picked a video I wanted to try and found the stuff I needed for it. Of course I replaced some of the colors with pink and white but it was still the same idea. I heard Katya get up and go into the kitchen, so I walked out to find her. She was reaching for something on the top shelf. Katya was only wearing underwear and a hoodie, and that hoodie lifted up as she reached. Red was her color. "Good morning Katya." She turned around and smiled softly. 

"Hey Trix." 

"Trix?" 

"Yeah, Trix. Don't fight me on it. Too early. Anyway how'd you sleep?" 

"I slept pretty good, but only for a few hours." Katya looked concerned. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes just homesick I think." I was lying, full on lying. 

"That reminds me, how long to angels actually stay with their humans?" 

"It varies. Some stay for as little as a few months and others stay for years. And even some stay forever, they become humans." 

"Why?" 

"They fall in love with a human or the lifestyle." 

"Hmm, that is interesting. Would you like some coffee?" 

"What's coffee?" 

"People use it as a boost to help them get through the day. I use it to wake me up to deal with the idiots in my life." She held up her cup to me. I took a sip from too hot cup. The bitter black liquid burned my tongue. I ran to the sink and spit it out. 

"Katya, that is gross!" Katya laughed and put the cup down. "Oh shut up, it's not funny." Katya walked to me and hugged me from behind. 

"Awe, I'm sorry Trix." I could feel her arms tighten around me and my heart was in my throat. Her touch made me feel warm and I didn't by know why. 

"It is okay Katya. Hey Katya, can we have breakfast?" I wanted to say something to distract her from me. She let me go and smiled. 

"Sure, get the eggs and milk please." I went to the fridge and got the what Katya asked me for. I jumped on the counter and watched Katya cook. Katya was pretty, there was no denying that at all. But I had to keep this business and nothing more. Katya walked over to me and stood in between my legs. "Here, try this." Katya held up a piece of pancake to my mouth, I opened my mouth and she put it on my tongue. Her fingers touched my lip and my heart stopped. Her eyes never left mine. 

"It is great. What did you do differently?" 

"I added blueberries to the batter." Her hands were on my thighs, slowly gripping. I could feel tension between us, but I didn't know what it was from. She stared at me and her eyes drifted to my lips. I could swear her eyes grew darker. She ran her finger over my bottom lip. "You had some syrup on your lip Trixie." She smiled at me and tapped my nose. "We have to get ready. Come on." Katya moved and walked towards her room. She turned around, looked me in the eyes, and licked the finger that had the syrup from my lip. I felt myself get lightheaded. 

"What the hell is happening?" I asked myself quietly. 

I shook Katya from my head and jumped down. I started my makeup and when I finished I was happy with it. My eyes were covered with blue eye-shadow, with touches of white. My eyeliner was sharp and even, my blush was just right and so was the contour. My lips were lined and filled in with pink. I looked through all of the clothes Katya had gotten me. I decided to wear a pastel blue dress with a matching handbag. I sat on the bed so I could slip on the white boots Katya picked out to go with the dress. They made my legs look longer than they already were. I walked to the full body mirror and just stared at myself. I hope I looked good enough, I don't know why but I wanted to. I walked to Katya's bedroom and knocked on her door. I held my breathe as I waited for her to answer.


	10. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, I don't want my angel to go anywhere." I wrapped my arms around Trixie as I laughed.
> 
> "Katya, I'm being serious and I'm not your freaking angel," Trixie protested.
> 
> "So am I doll." I grinned at Trixie as she rolled her eyes at me.
> 
> "Whatever."

Katya's POV

I had no idea why I did what I did. Maybe it's because I was tired or hadn't had sex in a few days. I was pulled from my thoughts by a knock at my door. "Come in," I sat on my bed and started to slide my nude tights over my legs. Trixie walked into my room and my eyes were glued to her instantly. She had on that baby blue short dress that made   
my mouth water when I saw her try it on at the mall. The white boots I picked made her long legs look amazing. My eyes traveled up and finally landed on her face, her beautiful face. She had on makeup and it was gorgeous. It was all sharp and precise. "Trixie, you look gorgeous. Did you do all that for little old me?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"As if." Even though she was trying to be a brat, I could see her face grow red. "So um what are we doing today?"

"Well I have a few projects to work on. I won't really be leaving my office so you can stay in there with me. There is a TV in my office so you can watch that or I don't know whatever you want." Trixie hummed and looked as if she had something more to say. "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"What's on your mind Trixie?"

"One of my best friends from home is here and I haven't seen her in a while so.."

"So what? Come on, speak."

"I wanted to see if I could find her. She is with a model named Naomi that lives here in LA."

"Trixie, I am not going to let you wander around LA by yourself."

"I wanted you to come. I don't know the first thing about talking to normal people." She sat on the floor in front of me.

"Trixie, I have stuff to do today. I don't have time for a wild goose chase."

"But Katya"

"The answer is no Trixie." The look in Trixie's eyes was a look was different, it something I had not seen in her time being here. She stood up and walked out of my room. I was not about to go after her, I don't go after anyone.

After I finished getting ready, I called for Trixie. She came out of her room without a word and walked straight to the car. I didn't want to deal with this all day. I got in the car and looked over at Trixie. She was staring out of the window, not paying any attention to me. I sighed as I started the car. The drive to the office was quiet and I fucking hated it. The only time Trixie ever stopped talking to me was when she was sleep, I hated the silence. After ten minutes on the highway we arrived to my building. It was hard owning a company, I always had to make sure everything was just right. "Okay, we are here." Trixie stepped out of the car and waited for me at the door. I shook my head and walked after her. As we took the elevator, I decided to try and get her to talk. "So, um you look nice today. I like your makeup." She nodded her head as she looked at the numbers. "Uh, have you decided when you are leaving?"

"When I leave is completely up to you Yekaterina, not me." Her words hurt a part of me, they stung and were bitter. She used my actual name and it made my throat go dry in the worse way. I wanted to ask her what she meant but something in my mind told me not to. Trixie hadn't looked at me since I told her no. Why were friends and family so important to everyone? When the elevator stopped, Trixie waited for me to walk out first. She followed me to my office. I unlocked my door and stepped aside to let her in. She looked around at the paintings on the walls. "Did you paint these?"

"Yes, I painted them when I was in high school and college. I never had the time to throw them out." She hummed and ran her fingers over each of the canvases. Her eyes looked at them as if they were books she was reading into. Just as I was about to speak again, her phone went off. She quickly answered it.

"Hi, oh hello Pearl," a smile appeared on her face. A smile I made disappear early this morning. I walked to my desk as she sat on the sofa at the far end of my office. I tried to focus on the unfinished designs sitting on the iPad, but my ears were listening to Trixie. "Yeah, I wanted to try and find her. I really do miss her Pearl. I feel so alone here and it is kinda hard." I could hear Trixie's voice crack a little, it made my heart hurt. "Oh my gosh, will you? Oh, Pearl you are the best! I love you so much. Maybe tomorrow? If you do, that would be amazing. I will try and see what I can do. But I gotta go, love you Pearl. Bye!!" Trixie hung up the phone but continued to not speak to me.

Hours passed and I was still hating the silence. Trixie had fallen asleep a few hours after we got here. I really wanted to make her talk to me again, so I called my assistant to bring me lunch. I ordered myself a salad and another cup of coffee, and for Trixie I got a slice of cherry pie with a sweet tea. She really liked sweets so why not appeal to that? I told my assistant to text me when she was at the door and not to knock. I didn't want the noise to wake Trixie. After the food was delivered, I walked to Trixie and kneeled beside her. I softly shook her shoulder, "Trixie, wake up." She opened her eyes and stared at me. "I got you something to eat when I ordered my food. You don't have to eat it but I thought it'd be rude not to get you something." She nodded her head and sat up. I brought her the pie and sweet tea. She crossed her legs and took a bite of the pie.

"Thank you Katya." I sat at my desk and took a sip of my coffee.

"You are welcome. I know you're upset with me, so I won't bother you again."

"I am not upset with you. Just a little, sad I guess." I watched Trixie as she began to play with her food.

"Stop that and eat your food Kukla."

"I don't need to eat, remember?"

"That may be true but you like eating. Listen, I don't understand why family and friends are important. People come and go. But if finding this other angel is important to you then, we can." Trixie looked up from the pie and stared at me.

"Really?" I nodded my head. Trixie smiled and ran over to me. She sat in my lap and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." She squeezed my neck as she hugged me.

"Uh, you are welcome Trixie. But you don't have to thank me. And um, can you uh ha get off? Hugging isn't my thing." Trixie looked at me and grinned.

"But you offered your lap to me when I first got here. And it is kinda comfy. I think I will stay." Was she being serious?

"Uh are you sure?"

"Uh huh, I sure am." She looked down at my desk. "So what are you working on?" She picked up the iPad that I had been struggling to pay attention to. I would have to leave her home tomorrow, I wasn't getting any work done with her here.

"Oh uh I am making a few designs for a magazine. They are just starting out and need something to grab people's attention."

"That sounds exciting. Katya, can I ask a question?" I hummed as a yes. "Why did you ask me how long I would be here?" I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Well, I don't want my angel to go anywhere." I wrapped my arms around Trixie as I laughed.

"Katya, I'm being serious and I'm not your freaking angel," Trixie protested.

"So am I doll." I grinned at Trixie as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever." Trixie playfully pushed me as she stood up and went back to finish her pie while watching 'Friends'. She thought I was joking but little did she know, part of me meant what I said. I didn't want my angel to go anywhere. So if that meant being a bitch and not loving a single human, bring it on.

 


	11. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Katya I wouldn't do anything!" I leaned over the sofa, protesting my innocence.
> 
> "Meh, maybe. I don't know that for sure Trix." Kim and Katya laughed as they stood in the kitchen. I folded my arms and rolled my eyes.

Trixie's POV  
I was so bored. Katya and I had been here since 8am and it was currently 4pm. I looked over at Katya, she was so focused. I had just finished watching 'Clueless' when I got an idea. I walked over to Katya and leaned over her desk. She looked at me. "Yes Trixie?"

"I'm bored." Katya locked her iPad and put her hands behind her head.

"So, that means?"

"I need something to do." Katya laughed and smiled.

"Or someone?" I looked at Katya, confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She grinned at me and shrugged her shoulders. "Katya, I want something to do." Katya stood from her chair and walked in front of me. She had me against her desk while her hands were resting on the sides of the desk. My body became warm and I felt as if I would pass out from the heat. Katya was staring in my eyes and even though I knew I could move, my body was stuck. Katya slowly leaned closer to me, her eyes never leaving mine. I felt her slide one of her hands up my arm and the other on my waist. My head was filled with one thought and that thought was Katya. I could smell her, the sweet smell of her perfume mixed with coffee and cigarettes. It all filled my head, causing me to feel as if I was floating but my feet were on the ground. She leaned close to my ear causing my body to tense up, I felt her lip touch my ear.

"Go get your shoes on." Katya whispered the command slowly.

"Wait, what?" She backed away from me and walked back around her desk.

"Get your shoes on Trix. We are going to find something to do since you're bored." Katya smiled as she packed all of her things up to leave. I walked to put on my boots and looked at Katya, confused. I needed Kim's help immediately. I had no idea what was going on with Katya. When she looked at me, she looked at if she had a plan in her head. Kim had to understand humans more than I did. Soon after I got sucked into my thoughts Katya walked to me and stood in front of me. She kneeled down at my feet and zipped my boots. "You were taking a while so I thought you needed my help mama. Come on, let's go." Katya took my hand and walked us out of her office. Katya's hand was warm in mine and it seemed to fit so perfectly. "You're being kinda quiet, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Just thinking?"

"Oh thinking about what?" I couldn't tell her what I was actually thinking about but I sucked at lying.

"Home," the word slipped from my lips quickly. Katya stopped at the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Well, would you like to go back?"

"I can't. I told you that I can't leave until you can properly love."

"Hmm well I doubt that would happen so maybe you should just, I dunno say I did?" Did Katya want me gone? Was something wrong with me?

"It doesn't work that way Missy." Katya looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't really think you understand Trixie." We walked onto the elevator as Katya spoke. "I don't want to love anyone. Throughout my life, I've seen love as a useless emotion that isn't meant for me. I can get that you care about your job but shit Trixie, it isn't going to happen." I had no response for her words. Katya was so stubborn and I just didn't know how to fight back at it. We stepped out of the elevator and walked to Katya's car. "We can go get something to eat if you like."

"I actually would just like to go back to your apartment please? I am very tired." I wasn't tired at all but the true was, I was no longer in the mood to be out. Katya nodded her head and took the road that led to her home. During the drive, I thought of today. I thought of Katya's hands on me, her eyes on me, her body against me. It was all so much. After what felt like forever, we pulled into the parking area. Katya stopped the car and looked at me.

"Okay, so I have to go to the store and get a few things. I will give you the spare keys to the apartment. I will be back in a few hours, and if you want any snacks there are some in the kitchen. Don't let anyone in." Katya put the keys in my hand and waited for me as I went in the building. I gave her a list of things that I would like and what I wanted for dinner.

Katya's apartment was kind of lonely when you are by yourself. How did Katya do it? After I changed into something more comfortable, I sat down in the living room with popcorn and Mr. Paws. I flipped through the TV channels until I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door and decided I didn't wanna deal with anyone. "Katya isn't home right now. Come back later." I heard a familiar chuckle from the other side of the door.

"I don't know anyone named Katya, but I do know a Beatrice." I rushed to open the door and nearly cried as I saw one of my best friends standing in front of me.

"Kim!" I jumped in Kim's arms and began to cry as the only piece of home was holding me. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Trixie. But maybe let's go inside before people start to wonder what's going on." Kim and I walked into Katya's apartment and sat on the sofa.

"What are you doing here Kim? How'd you know I was here?"

"Pearl has a big mouth and she's also really good at sneaking stuff out of Miss B's office. I heard you were here and I haven't seen you in a while so I wanted to come find you." I hugged Kim and began to cry again. "Hey, what's wrong Trixie?"

"I am so confused and I wanna go home."

"Confused about what Trixie?"

"Katya. The woman I'm helping. She makes me feel so weird and she, herself is weird." Kim looked at me and smiled softly.

"Trixie, what is the actual problem? You are an angel who is friends with a bunch of weirdos so her being weird isn't the issue here." Kim held my hand as she looked me in my eyes.

"She makes me feels things I've never felt before. I feel warm when she talks to me, when she touches me and I don't understand it. I want to say it's because her and I are becoming friends but I don't know." Kim smiled at me again.

"I know those feelings. The girl I am helping, excuse me. The girl I am with, Naomi makes me feel that way. She is the reason I haven't returned home. Trixie, she makes me feel like I am the only girl that exists. She is perfect."

"Perfection is an illusion Kimberly."

"Yeah yeah that's what we are taught but Trixie when you're in love with someone, perfection is what describes them and the feelings." I sat back and looked at Kim, in shock.

"Kim, you can't be in love with her! She's a human. That is a no no Kim. You will lose everything if you love her. You will lose me and Pearl, and the rest of us. Is she worth that? The friends and family you've been around since forever?" Kim looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Trixie I don't look at it that way. Our job is to teach humans to love right? But Trixie, they grow to love us and then we leave them. We earn their trust and then we rip ourselves away. Leaving them lonely and even more untrusting than before. How does that fix anything? How does that make them better? The day I was going to leave Naomi, was just awful. She broke down at my feet and cried. Her and I had grown so close. Loving and trusting me was what opened the door to her being able to love others. Leaving out of nowhere might have worked in the olden days but now, it just doesn't. I love her Trixie and listen, that is okay. Why should everyone else be allowed to love but not us? Humans and even animals find partners and love, why can't we? I'm not saying to fall in love but what I'm saying is, don't hate me because I did. I won't say sorry for it." I hugged Kim tightly as she cried.

"Kim, I could never hate you. I love you no matter what. I will be your friend no matter what happens. And I suppose what you said has some truth to it.

"I am glad to hear that from you Trixie." Kim and I sat talking about Katya and Naomi for a few more hours. "Hey Trixie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you love her or could end up loving her?" I was scared of this question and even more of the answer but I couldn't let Kim know.

"I don't think so Kim." Just as Kim was about to say something, we heard keys dangle in the door. Katya walked into the apartment holding bags.

"Hey Trixie, they didn't have the cookies you wanted but I got," Katya turned around to see Kim sitting next to me. "Oh hello there. Trixie? Care to explain?"

"This is the other angel I was telling you about. Our friend Pearl helped her find me." Kim walked to Katya and helped her with the bags.

"Hello Katya, I am sorry to drop in unannounced but I missed Trixie so much."

"That is okay Kim. She missed you too. I am just glad to come home and see my home not wreaked."

"Hey! Katya I wouldn't do anything!" I leaned over the sofa, protesting my innocence.

"Meh, maybe. I don't know that for sure Trix." Kim and Katya laughed as they stood in the kitchen. I folded my arms and rolled my eyes.

"I will be leaving now. I told Naomi I wouldn't be gone all night, she misses me when I am away from her for too long. It was nice meeting you Katya."

"It was nice meeting you too Kim. Oh and feel free to visit Trixie anytime while I am here and or gone. She needs the company." Kim looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind." I walked to Kim and we hugged one last time before she left. Katya looked at me as I walked back to the sofa.

"What are you looking at Katya?"

"Oh, someone is snappy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katya smirked and continued to fix her food.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I think I'm going to go to bed. Today was a bit much for me." Katya hummed and walked to me. She sat her food down as she sat down.

"Come on, watch a few episodes with me. Please?" I groaned and after a few more minutes of Katya's pleading, I gave in. Katya turned on 'Friends' as she ate her food. I felt myself getting sleepy as I started to rock back and forth. I slowly felt my body being pulled down until my eyes gave into the darkness.

 


	12. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla😻:Hey sugar, I'm excited for tonight I hope you are👅

Katya's POV  
After a long day I wanted to relax so I asked Trixie to watch TV with me. After maybe forty minutes I looked over at Trixie, she was fighting sleep. I chuckled and leaned back, pulling her on me. She laid her head on my chest which made my heart pound. I had no idea what she was doing to me but it was happening fast. Today I asked a question that was on my mind since the second day she was here. When would she leave? I really didn't want her to, and I hated myself for it. I couldn't get attached to her, I didn't want to. If I didn't get attached, I wouldn't have to prepare myself for her to leave. But hey, why not have some fun? Trixie moved and made a noise of some sort. "Did you say something Trix?" Instead of answering, she buried her head in my neck, causing her golden hair to cascade over me.  I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. Having her here was dangerous for me, there was no question about it. I turned off the TV as I pulled a blanket over us both, there was no use in waking her up. I really liked having my angel but my heart was afraid of her, just like it was of everyone else. I looked up into the darkness and let the sound of Trixie's soft snores pull me into a deep sleep.

I was awoken by my phone going off on the coffee table beside me. I reached for it and turned it off. As I moved, I felt something tighten its grip on me. Trixie. She was still sleep, which was odd. It was 6am and she was still sleep. I had to get ready for work, I couldn't stay here. Even if a little, like a very little piece of me wanted to. I softy shook Trixie to wake her up, she didn't move at all. "Gosh, how is she such a deep sleeper?" I slid from under her and stretched, my bones cracked with a loud pop. Trixie wrapped herself in the blanket and snuggled deeper into the sofa. I couldn't let her sleep here. I picked her up for the second time and carried her to her room. After putting Trixie in bed, I went to get ready. I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my hair, there were knots and tangles that the brush pulled through. My phone buzzed on my nightstand as I put on my heels. I ignored it but after the fourth time, I answered. "Hello?"

"Katya, it's Carla."

"Yeah, no duh. I have your name saved in my phone."

"Hmm, didn't think you did."

"Whatever, what is it Carla?"

"I'm coming over today."

"Wait, why?"

"You know, _girl time_." I could hear the smile that Violet had on her face. "I will be there around 10:30. The normal time. Bye sugar." Carla hung up the phone before I could say anything, even though if I told her no she wouldn't listen. I sat on my bed as I thought about what would happen tonight. I grabbed my bag and turned off my light. I walked to Trixie's door and opened it softly, she was sound asleep. My heart pounded as I looked at her. I left her door cracked and walked out of the apartment. Today would be long and for some reason I had no energy to deal with it.

It had been four hours of sitting at my desk. Answering calls, sending emails, designing logos. I looked at the clock to check the time. 11:30. I texted my assistant telling her I would be taking an early lunch so she should hold my calls. I grabbed my wallet out of my desk and walked out to my car. I placed an order to my favorite Italian restaurant for a few different dishes. After picking it up, I pulled into my parking spot in front of my building. As I walked into the door of my apartment, I looked around. It looked as if Trixie hadn't been out of her door at all so far. I sat the food down and walked to her room. Her light was still off and the door was cracked just like when I left this morning. I walked in her room and clicked on a lamp. She was still laying in bed, sleeping. "Trixie? Trix." Instead of her replying, she pulled the blankets closer to her. "Trixie, I'm on my lunch break and I brought food." She groaned and covered her head with the blanket. "Hmm, I see you're not dying."

"I could be."

"You can't die."

"I can."

"Oh shut up and come eat." Trixie slowly sat up and looked at me. Her eye were glaced over with a glossy cloud. "Hey are you okay?"

"Eh, not exactly."

"Are you sick?"

"Not like humans get sick, no"

"Explain?"

"Well, angels get what you called 'sick' when we when over work our emotions."

"Why are you doing that?" Trixie looked at me and frowned.

"You really don't understand how emotions work. And that is awful because you're a human." Trixie stood up and I noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt nor any bottoms. I covered my eyes as she stretched. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna go put the food out and yeah." I smiled and walked out of Trixie's room. I closed her door and leaned my back against it. "Fuck." I shook the image of Trixie in that pink lace bra out of my head. There was no way I could let Carla have her 'girl time' while Trixie was here. After setting all the food out on the coffee table in the living room, I unlocked my phone while waiting. I groaned as I read the messages from Carla.

Carla😻:Hey sugar, I'm excited for tonight I hope you are👅

Carla😻:Oh, I am bringing a few new things. Picked them up from our favorite store

Carla😻:Please make it as good as last time since I will be too busy traveling.

Carla😻:No one pounds me like you❤ see ya later sugar

"Damn it Carla." I threw my phone on the sofa beside me and put my hands on my face as I leaned over.

"Who's Carla?" I looked up to see Trixie in one of the dresses we picked together.


	13. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh good, I thought your taste... had changed." Carla moved her hands and got off of me. "We can finish this later Kitty."

Katya's POV  
"Katya, who is Carla?"

"She's a friend of mine."

"You don't seem too happy about it. If anything you seem annoyed."

"I am okay, really. Come on let's eat. I got Italian for us." Trixie smiled and sat next to me looking at all of the food.

"I thought you had to work today?"

"Yeah, but I came home to check on you." Trixie leaned close to me with a smile on her face.

"Awe, you care about me." Trixie wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Trixie, come on. You know I don't do hugs." Trixie looked in my eyes and batted her eyelashes.

"Fine, do me."

"Wait, what?"

"Haha, nothing Katya. Anyway let's eat." I turned on the TV as Trixie started eating. My phone started ringing after a few minutes.

"Hold on okay, I'll be back." I walked into my room and answered the phone. "Hello Carla, how can I help you?"

"You didn't text me back so I didn't know if you got my texts."

"I did. I've just been uh busy."

"Oh work?"

"Um, not exactly. I'm home, I came home for lunch."

"I'll come over now then."

"No Carla, I won't be here long."

"Hmm, does it ever really take long for us? I'll be there in a few." I hung up the phone and sighed. I walked back out in the living room and sat next to Trixie.

"Everything's okay?"

"Yeah, uh one of my friends are coming over."

"Oh, I get to meet one of your friends?"

"Yeah, you can.

"Oh yay!" Trixie clapped her hands as she smiled. "I'm gonna go make myself look pretty." Before I could say anything, Trixie ran in her room and closed the door. I leaned back and covered face with one of the pillows from the sofa. After about 30 minutes, there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and took a deep breathe before opening it.

"Kitty Kat!" Carla jumped in my arms, hugging me. "Hi baby! Oh I've missed you."

"No, you missed me inside of you." Carla looked at me with a smile. The only thing I could do was roll my eyes.

"Well that too." Carla looked past me and saw all of the food sitting on the table. "Oh, Italian! My favorite. Oh baby you're so sweet to me." Carla took off her shoes and walked to the sofa. "Let me tell ya, I had the roughest day at my photo shoot yesterday. They didn't have the tea that I drink, can you believe that? I don't ask for much but the one thing I did ask for, they couldn't even make it happen. What a bunch of worthless trash, am I right?" Carla looked at me as I leaned against the door. "Kitty Kat, come sit with me." I walked to the sofa and slowly sat down. "So, how have you been without me? I'm sure you've been just dying, haven't you?" I nodded my head as I moved a little further from Carla.

"Yeah, I guess." Carla smiled and put her feet on the sofa, moving closer to me. "So, I brought everything. It's all in my bag." Carla moved in closer and brought her lips to mine. I tried to pull away but Carla crawled in my lap. She pinned my hands to my side as she kissed my neck.

"Carla, hey um can we just talk?"

"We can talk later." Carla unzipped my pants as bit her lip. "Talking isn't really what I came for." There was no use in talking to this girl when she had her mind set on something. I tried moving Carla's hand but she grabbed my hand and put it on her ass. "There ya go sugar." I really wanted Carla to get the fuck off of me. I knew Trixie was in the other room and it made my stomach hurt thinking about it.

"Hey Katya, is your friend here yet?" Carla and I looked up to see Trixie standing beside the sofa. She was too busy tying her top to notice Carla but when she looked up, the smile on her face faded a little.

"Kitty Kat, who is that?" Carla still had her hands on my waist, but her eyes were on Trixie. Trixie smiled slightly and introduced herself.

"I'm Trixie, I am Katya's.."

"Friend, she's my friend. She is visiting for a little bit." Carla looked at Trixie again and chuckled.

"Oh good, I thought your taste... had changed." Carla moved her hands and got off of me. "We can finish this later Kitty."

"Yeah, sure. Um, how about I walk you out when I leave, I have to get back to the office soon."

"Oh, that sounds lovely." I stood up and walked over to Trixie.

"Hey, um Trix?"

"Your zipper is down Yekaterina." Trixie looked at me with a cold gaze.

"Uh, yeah. Hey can we talk when I get home?"

"Sure." Trixie's voice was stern. Nothing like the voice I was used to. I walked in my room and closed the door.

"That could have gone better."

 


	14. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh yeah, you sure do need them for Katya." Violet held my hand as she smiled at me. 
> 
> "Thank you for helping me."
> 
> "No, thank you for helping my friend. Now maybe she will be able to see that she does deserve love, the way we know she does."

Trixie's POV  
"So, your name is Trixie?"

"Yeah, Trixie Mattel." 

"Oh, that's nice. Very cute. I'm sure you know me already." I looked at Carla with an eyebrow raised. "You don't? Hmph, you must live under a rock. My name is Carla Rose. I am maybe one of the most well known models in the city." 

"Well, I'm not from here so maybe you're not that well known other places." Carla's eyes were on me again, like they had been ever since I walked out of my room. 

"Hmm, I suppose. So, you are Kitty's friend huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"Kinda figured that. You aren't her.." Carla looked me from my head to my feet. "Type." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You know, what she likes. I'm a brunette, you're a blond. I'm famous, you're ha probably not. I'm of a certain body type and well you're not." 

"Explain?" Carla reapplied her lipstick as she smiled. 

"How can I put this? You are um tubby, got some fat on ya."

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"She doesn't like fat girls. Has she tried to fuck you or anything?" Carla's smile grew bigger as I was silent. "Ha, I thought not. Well that's okay, there is someone for everyone. Don't be sad that she doesn't like you. Maybe hit the gym or lay off the sweets and she will. You look like a girl who likes sweets. But then again, Katya has me so why would she need you?"

"I see. I'm gonna go get Katya for you." I walked to Katya's bedroom and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in. After closing Katya's door. I leaned against Katya's door, without speaking. "Trix? Trixie?" 

"Carla is ready to go." 

"Trix is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course." 

"Trix, are you sure?"

"Carla, is waiting Katya. It would be rude to keep her waiting."

"Trix?" 

"I will see you when you get home." I turned away from Katya and walked out of her room. I walked to my room, closed the door and laid in bed after turning off the lamp. 

I felt something tickle my feet under the blanket. I pulled the blanket up and saw Mr. Paws laying at my feet. "Hi Mr. Paws. What are you doing under there?" The black cat replied with a single meow. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4pm, an hour last Mr. Paws' feeding time. Somehow I managed to go back to sleep, I had no idea how. Mr. Paws meowed at me until I got out of bed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming you bossy butt." Mr. Paws ran out of my room and jumped onto the counter. I pulled his food from under the sink and poured some into his bowl. I sat on the counter as I looked down at my stomach and thighs. I poked at my thighs as a tear rolled down my face. There was an overwhelming sadness in my heart and I didn't know why. Tears started to pour down my face, my vision began to get blurry, and my breathe started to become harsh. "What the hell is my problem?" I cried on the counter until I heard a knock at the door. I tried to wait until the person left, but they were persistent. I jumped from the counter after wiping my tears away and walked to the door. "Who is it?" 

"Violet." 

"Katya isn't home." 

"I know she isn't, she's the one that sent me over here." 

"What, why?" 

"Would you please open the door?" 

"Oh right sorry." I unlocked the door and looked at the woman that stood before me. "Hi." 

"Hello, listen Katya told me to come check on you. Something about you not feeling good. I didn't know she cared about how anyone felt, so you must be special." 

"I feel okay." The dark haired girl leaned in close to me. 

"If that's the case then why are your eyes puffy?" She sighed and walked in the apartment. "Katya has told me about you." 

"Oh she has?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, that's good I suppose. I didn't think she ever would. But uh, would you like something to drink or anything?" 

"Uh yeah sure. Water is good. I'm going to go to the bathroom, but I'll be back." 

"Okay." I walked into the kitchen as Violet went to the bathroom. Katya told one of her friends about me, it surprised me. As I poured Violet a glass of water, Mr. Paws jumped onto the counter. "Mr. Paws, what are you doing?" I opened the refrigerator and looked inside for something that Violet might like. Although truth be told, I didn't know much about humans other than what I knew about Katya. As I pulled out the strawberries and some other fruit, there was a loud crash. I turned around to see Mr. Paws sitting on the counter, where the glass of water was supposed to be. As I walked towards the cat, there was a sharp pain in the bottom of my foot. "Ouch, what the hell?" I began to float in the air, I looked down at the ground. There was some red liquid dripping onto the ground, I looked at my foot and saw something shiny stuck inside. I poked at it and pain ran through my body. "Ow, shit."

"Hey, uh is everything okay? I heard a loud noise." Violet walked into the kitchen, and she stared at me. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Uh? Flying?" Violet looked shock with her mouth open. 

"You...can fly?"

"All angels can. Well not the ones who had their wings taken." 

"Angels? Wings?" Violet sat on one of the stools at the island. 

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. I walked in on you flying."

"I thought you said Katya told you about me."

"Yeah, that you were a friend visiting from back home." 

"Oh..." I touched my feet to the ground but winced in pain. "Fucking shit, that hurts." Violet still had her eyes on me but then looked at my foot. 

"You're bleeding." 

"Huh?" 

"Come here." I tried to walk but decided to just fly to Violet. She made me sit on the island in front of her as she looked at my foot. "You have a piece of glass stuck in your foot. How'd that happen?" 

"Oh, well when I was fixing your water. I decided to try and find some type of snack for you. I turned my back and Mr. Paws knocked the glass off of the counter." 

"Hmm, I told Katya that cat is the devil. But I'm gonna clean this up for you alright?" I nodded as Violet walked somewhere in the back. I looked at my foot and poked at it some more. "Hey, stop doing that. You're gonna make it worse. She sat a while box beside me on the island. 

"What's that?"

"First-aid kit." Violet looked at my foot and looked in the box for something. 

"What's it for?"

"Helping when you get hurt." 

"Hmmm."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, hmm."

"Why hmm?

"Didn't know what else to say." Violet laughed as she pulled out the piece of glass. It took everything in me not to kick her. 

"This might hurt a little." 

"I haven't experienced much pain but I can tell I don't like it, so please make it hurt as little as possible." Violet smiled and put some liquid on the bottom of my foot. It was cold and for some reason it burned. "What the hell is that? 

"It is to clean it. Stop being a baby." 

"How about you make me?" Violet looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. 

"Oh, I could if I needed and or wanted to." I rolled my eyes as I looked out of the window beside the stove. "So, you're an angel huh?" 

"Yeah."

"Didn't know those were a real thing?"

"A lot of people don't know we are. We look just like normal humans." 

"Yeah, I'll say you do. So why are you here?"

"Well, to help Katya." 

"What do you mean?"

"We angels only have one job in our life, and that is to keep balance in humans. A big part of that is emotions. If a person isn't emotionally stable and balanced, then the rest of their life can and will fall apart. So, the angels who are over us messenger angels, watch out for people who are in need of help." 

"How do they know who need a help?"

"No friends, no contact with family even though the family is alive, no meaningful relationships at all. Just closed off from the world, no love or anything." 

"That sounds like Katya alright."

"Yeah, but she hasn't been that way with me. The first night I got here, she taught me things. Buys me food and stuff. She got me this dress I'm wearing. But..?"

"But what?"

"She always asks me when I'm going to leave. And today some girl named Carla told me Katya doesn't like me because...because I'm tubby and fat." Violet looked in my eyes and sighed. 

"Is that why you were crying?" I nodded my head and fought back tears. "Listen, Katya is probably asking because she wants you to stay around. And Carla is a filthy bitch so don't worry about her. You seem really nice and you are just what Katya needs in her life. Maybe you should talk to Katya when she gets home tonight."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I don't want to bother her."

"You are here to get her to be nice and loving, your job is to bother her. And a really important part to a meaningful relationships is talking and sharing your emotions. That way you can understand them more." I wiped a tear from my face and smiled. 

"I guess you are right. Oh and Carla did seem like a bitch." Violet and I both laughed. 

"I didn't know angels could curse."

"Well we learn so we can know what you humans mean when you say them."

"Oh yeah, you sure do need them for Katya." Violet held my hand as she smiled at me. 

"Thank you for helping me."

"No, thank you for helping my friend. Now maybe she will be able to see that she does deserve love, the way we know she does."


	15. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, Carla." My body tensed up at what could have happen between the two of them. 
> 
> "What did she do?"

Katya's POV:  
I walked into the door of my apartment and groaned. Today was such a long day and I had a feeling it would be an even longer night. I walked in on Trixie running around the house with Mr. Paws chasing after her. She stopped running when she saw me. "Oh, hi Katya." 

"Hello. What is going on?" 

"We were bored." I shook my head as I took off my heels. I walked to the kitchen and saw drops of dried blood on the floor. 

"Trixie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Come in here really quickly." I heard the sound of Trixie's footsteps. She stood at the enhance of the kitchen. 

"Yes?" 

"Did something happen while I was gone today?" Trixie played with her hair, not saying anything. "Well?" I looked down at Trixie's foot and immediately panicked. "Trixie what happen?" I walked to her and picked her up, sitting her down on the counter. I lifted her foot and saw a spot of blood through the bandage on her foot. "What happen?" 

"Glass broke but Violet helped me." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, it was just a little painful." I smiled and felt my heart rate slow down. I moved Trixie's hair out of her face and stared in her eyes. My other hand was still wrapped around her waist. She looked down and sighed. "Katya?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Violet knows about me." 

"Yeah, I told her." 

"No, she saw me flying. It hurt to walk on my foot so I didn't want to. I thought she knew about me because she said you told her about me, well she didn't really say what you told her but you know?" 

"It is okay. We can worry about that later. I want to talk to you." 

"Oh, about what?" 

"You. What was wrong with you earlier today?" 

"Wh..what do you mean?" 

"Well, you rushed me out the door and you weren't yourself. Did I do something wrong?" Trixie grabbed my arms and looked at me. 

"No, no. You didn't do anything." She looked at her hands and moved them. "Sorry." 

"Then what was wrong?" 

"Your friend." 

"Violet?"

"No, Carla." My body tensed up at what could have happen between the two of them. 

"What did she do?" 

"She said you would never like me, and that I was tubby and fat. She named all the reasons why you don't like me but like her." Trixie sniffled and looked at me. "Why don't you like me?" 

"Trixie, I do like you. I wouldn't be worried about you if I didn't like you." She looked down and leaned her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

"Katya?"

"Hmm?" 

"Do you prefer Carla over me?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, she asked if you tried to uh fuck me or anything and then she said I should hit the gym and that you didn't need me because you have her." 

"Trixie, Carla is a fucking bitch. She was just a stress reliever when I needed it. But she got really clingy and I just didn't know how to handle it, so I kinda backed off. But I got drunk a few months ago and called her. We fucked and ever since then she's been up my ass. I made a mistake with her." 

"How'd you meet her?" 

"At a party I went to. She works for one of the companies I made a few things for. Her and I talked and whatever, I was slightly drunk and I think that is what made her bearable. The morning after, I left her place. When I got back here, I had 20 missed calls and a shitload of text messages. She was always trying to see where I was." 

"Maybe she wants a relationship?" I laughed and looked at Trixie. 

"She has a boyfriend. A very nice boyfriend who buys her whatever she wants. He knows about me but he is some nerd who made a hit video game and wants to keep her around even if he could get someone better. She wants fun but only wants me to have fun with her. She is just jealous of you." 

"Why me?" I smiled at Trixie and held her cheek. 

"Because I would pick you over her any day and I think she sees that. Listen I will talk to her, but from now on if something is bothering you, I want you to tell me. You are here to help me but your emotions matter also and you need to see that. I need to keep my angel happy while I can." Trixie smiled and pushed my hand away. 

"I keep telling you, I am not your angel. But um, thank you Katya." 

"Anytime, but I'm going to go shower because I am tired." Trixie nodded and jumped off of the counter as I backed away. I grabbed my things and walked towards my room. 

"Hey, Katya?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can we watch a movie or something?" 

"Sure, we can." Trixie smiled and ran over to the shelf of movies, looking through them all. I walked in my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed as I unlocked my phone, scrolling through my contacts. I clicked the call button and waited. 

"Hello?" 

"Carla, we need to talk." 

"About what sugar?" 

"Just come over in an hour." 

"Oh, are we picking up where we left off?"

"No, we're not. Just come over and be ready to talk." 

"Uh, are you okay sugar?" 

"No, but I will be. Be here in an hour Carla, and don't be late." I hung up the phone before Carla could say anything else. There was a hint of anger in my body as I thought about what Trixie told me. Violet called me and told me Trixie had been crying and that I needed to do something. I thought she was just home sick but this was because of someone I didn't cut out of my life. Trixie was so different from people I had known before and I wanted her happy at any cost.


	16. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Trix, come here." Katya patted her lap as she smiled softly.
> 
> "Huh?" 
> 
> "I know you hate the chairs and we are sitting on the sofa so come here."

Trixie's POV  
I waited in the living room with Mr. Paws as Katya took a shower. Katya seemed so upset when I told her what happen between Carla and I. I hoped it wasn't because of me. I was sent here to help her but I am getting so caught up in emotions that I shouldn't even have. Angels aren't supposed to feel emotions for humans, it makes us defective. I sighed as I held Mr. Paws and thought about how I'd been feeling. There was a knock at the door that pulled me from my thoughts. I walked to the door and opened it. Carla smiled as she saw me. "Oh hello, I didn't think you were here." 

"Uh, why's that?"

"Ha, because Katya called me. I think she missed me and felt bad for making me leave earlier." Carla walked past me into Katya's apartment. 

"Well, come on in." I rolled my eyes as I closed the door. 

"Where is Katya?" 

"She's taking a shower. She had a long day." 

"Oh, I'm sure that's why she called me. I help her with her stress, you probably wouldn't know anything about that. You poor thing." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Because she doesn't come to you when she stressed, she calls me." I held my stomach and looked down at my feet. I heard Katya's room door open but I was frozen in place. Katya walked into the living room, she had a towel in her hand drying her hair. 

"Oh, Carla you're on time." 

"Of course sugar. I dropped everything I was doing just for ya. I see that you got fresh for me." 

"Uh, yeah sure." Katya turned to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" 

"Uh huh, I'm okay." 

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head and saw Carla staring at me. She looked as if she wanted to kill me and hide my body. 

"Uh, do you wanna watch a movie tomorrow night instead of now?" 

"No, I want to tonight. I just need to talk to Carla." Carla smiled and walked to Katya. 

"Oh sugar, I've love to watch a movie with you. We've never had a movie night together." 

"Well, actually that is up to Trixie." Carla looked at me with hate. 

"Oh, um sure." 

"Goodie." Katya sat on the sofa as I put on the movie. Carla sat right beside her and wrapped her arm around her. Katya pulled her arm away and looked at me. 

"Hey Trix, come here." Katya patted her lap as she smiled softly.

"Huh?" 

"I know you hate the chairs and we are sitting on the sofa so come here." I walked to Katya and sat in her lap. She wrapped her arm around me and put her hand on my hip. She squeezed slightly making me jump a little. I could feel Carla's eyes on Katya and I. Katya was paying no attention to Carla at all, instead she was checking on me. She asked if I needed anything and if I was comfortable. After about 30 minutes, Carla had enough. She turned off the TV and stood up. "Carla what the hell? Trixie and I were watching that." 

"Oh, shut up. Trixie Trixie Trixie. Is she the only thing that matters to you? You have never held me or anything. You have never wrapped your arms around me or, or made sure I was okay. Why is she so special?!" Katya looked at Carla without speaking. "Answer me! Why is tubby so special?! Huh?" Carla turned to me with a wicked smile. "She's gonna use you fatso! Gonna use you like she uses everyone else and you'll end up as the stupid blonde, enjoy the attention while she's giving it to you. What did you have to do to get her stuck up your ass? You don't look like a good fuck." 

"Carla." Katya's voice was stern and commanding. "That is enough." 

"Aw, did I hit a sore spot? Is tubby your weak spot?" 

"I said that is enough! Get out of my house now." 

"Ha, how about you make me." Katya tapped the side of my thigh to make me get up. I moved off of her lap and sat, watching her. Katya grabbed Carla's bag, coat, and her shoes. She walked to her balcony and opened the sliding door. 

"You have three seconds to be at that damn door or else." 

"Or else what?" Katya raised her eyebrow and dropped Carla's stuff over the balcony. Carla ran to Katya and tried to catch her things but missed. 

"I warned you." 

"Katya are you fucking crazy?! What is your problem?!" 

"You do not and I repeat do not come in my house and talk to her like that! She told me what you said to her today and I fully regret having you in my life. You are such a self centered and mean person who doesn't care about others. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You are here trying to fuck me and make Trixie sad when you have a whole ass boyfriend who loves your hoe ass! I do not want to waste anymore time with you Carla. Get out." 

"I..you don't mean that. You don't mean any of that. Is her pussy that good that you'll drop me?" 

"I'm not fucking her Carla." 

"Sure you're not. Then why are you choosing her." Katya looked at me and sighed. 

"Because I think I love her." I stared at Katya and time stopped. 

"Ha, yeah right." 

"Katya, are you serious?" Katya walked to me and pulled me up softly. 

"Yes, I think I love you. You have changed me and I just I don't understand it." I felt tears swell up in my eyes. Katya wiped one of my tears away and smiled. 

"Well, it is my job to help you understand it." Katya stared in my eyes. Her eyes drifted to my lips, she put her hands on my cheeks and pulled me slowly to her. Katya connected her lips with mine, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I felt all worry flow from my body for the moment. I heard Carla curse at Katya and slam the door. Katya pulled her lips away and touched her forehead to mine. 

"I am sorry." 

"For what?" 

"The kiss." 

"Its okay, but Katya?" 

"Yeah?" 

"It was my first kiss." I blushed as Katya giggled. 

"Well, I hope it was nice." 

"Of course." 

"Good." Katya sat on the sofa and pulled me in her arms. She kissed me again and smiled as she held me close.


	17. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I..I am sorry." I slightly pushed Trixie off of me and stood up

Katya's POV  
I held Trixie's thighs and squeezed them as I kissed her. She whimpered each time my nails made contact with her skin. I could feel her tense up, not fully giving in to me. I grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to me. Wanting to feel more of her. I softly bit her lip, causing a gasp to escape her lips. I pulled back and smiled as she blushed. "Are you okay Trix?" 

"Uh huh, I'm okay." I ran my fingers up her back, tangling my fingers in her hair. I pulled at the tangled locks of hair and watched as Trixie closed her eyes, biting her lip. 

"Trixie?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Look at me." Trixie opened her eyes, locking eyes with me. "Do you trust me?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Good." I leaned Trixie's neck back and bit her neck softly. I ran my hands up the sides of her dress, gripping her bare upper thigh. I slowly moved my hands further up her dress. I grabbed Trixie's ass and smiled as she finally let a moan escape her lips. 

"Ka...Katya." I pulled my lips from Trixie's neck and smiled. 

"Yes?" 

"I..I have a question." 

"Okay, ask." I squeezed Trixie's ass as she tried to talk. She whined and gripped my shirt. 

"I...I can't when you're doing that." 

"Doing what?" I squeezed again, letting my nails go into her skin. 

"That. Katya I can't focus when you do that." 

"Fine, I'll stop for now." Trixie looked sad and sighed. "What's wrong?" 

"Katya, do you actually love me?" 

"I think I do. You make me feel different than I've ever felt before and I was scared at first but I want to feel loved for once in my adult life." I put my hand on Trixie's cheek. She put her hand on mine with tears in her eyes. 

"But you can't Katya. You can't love me." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I can't love you." I felt pain in my heart. 

"Trixie why not?" 

"It is forbidden. Angels can't fall in love with humans. If we do, we are banished here to earth for the rest of our lives. We have our wings taken and are made mortal. I have been trying to keep myself from loving you Yekaterina, but I am fucked because I know when I leave and go back home I'll miss you. Part of me wants to just give up on this because I don't want you to end up loving someone else other than me." Tears started to stream down Trixie's face. She touched my hand, the hand that was on her cheek. "Yekaterina, at first I didn't think I could do this because you were gonna be a hard case but now I know I can't do this because I am falling. I am falling for the human I was supposed to help. This isn't helping you. Making you love me, isn't helping."

"How isn't it?" 

"Because I'm gonna end up leaving. I have to." 

"You don't have to Trix. You can stay." 

"Katya, my friends are back home. They are all I've ever known. They are my family. I've lived my whole life so far to be able to save people from hurt and pain. From living lonely lives and heal their broken hearts. How can I forget that?" 

"How can you forget me? How can you throw me away?" 

"Katya it isn't like that." 

"How isn't it?" I could feel tears burning my eyes. "Tell me Trixie, how isn't it? I wanna know. I need to know because right now it sure feels that way. I don't want to be thrown away again."

"I..I am sorry." I slightly pushed Trixie off of me and stood up. 

"Everyone always is Beatrice. Everyone is always sorry." I turned around to walk to my room. Trixie grabbed my arm and looked in my eyes. "I felt love okay? I didn't like it and I still don't like it Trixie." I pulled away from Trixie and walked to my room. I closed the door and sat on the floor. I put my hand over my mouth as I cried. I felt so stupid, so dumb. I put myself out there and was let down. Maybe love really wasn't for me. Maybe my mother was right, I'd never understand, no matter how bad I wanted to. I cried harder than I had ever cried. These tears burned worse than the ones from the 14 year old I was once, because as I grew up I figured out it wasn't my fault for my parents behaviour. But now, it had to be my fault. My fault that I wasn't good enough for Trixie to love. I cried until I felt sick, cried until I ran out of tears, cried until I was tired from the emotions. I pulled myself off of the ground and laid in bed. I looked up at the ceiling and only wondered if my hurt was ammunition for life's gun. I closed my burning eyes and let the sound of my broken heart beat put me into a restless sleep.


	18. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pearl?" 
> 
> "Trix, are you crying?" 
> 
> "Pearl, I need help."

Trixie's POV  
Katya left me sitting on the sofa. She left me, like I have to leave her. I grabbed my stomach and touched my lip. She kissed me, kissed me in front of Carla. She told me she loved me, loved me in front of Carla. The moment was ruined when I told her I couldn't love her, when I told her I had to leave. She wanted to give me her love but I shut her down. She told me that everyone was always sorry, was I just like everyone else now? I didn't wanna be like everyone else but I didn't really have a choice. I got off of the sofa and walked to my room. I looked at Katya's door, her light was off and there were no sounds coming from her room. I forced myself to turn away and walk into my room. I shut the door behind me and crawled in bed. The darkness of the room was welcoming. The quiet held me dangerously tight while the pain wrapped me in its cold embrace. I sighed and reached for the phone given to me by Pearl. I took a deep breathe and clicked the button to call her. "Hello?" 

"Pearl?" 

"Trix, are you crying?" 

"Pearl, I need help." 

"Okay, with what?"

"Do you know where Kim is? I really need to find her." 

"Trixie, you know I'm not supposed to tell you that."

"Pearl, please?" There was a long silence from Pearl's end, but after a few seconds I could hear the movement of papers. 

"She is with a girl named Naomi. She lives in a building not far from you, maybe a 30 minute walk. Apartment building C, apartment number 500, top floor."

"Thank you Pearl."

"No problem, and tell Kim I said hi."

"I will." I ended the call with Pearl and looked at the clock. It was about 12am, I really hoped Kim was awake. After dragging myself out of bed, I walked out of my room. I took a deep breathe as I unlocked the door. It as quiet in the halls of the building, no noise from anywhere. I decided to take the stairs, I hated the elevator, it was strange to me. I walked out of the building and started walking to the left. Pearl said it was building C, Katya's building was building F. It would be a shorter walk if the buildings weren't so big. As I walked, I looked around. The lights of the city made the night almost as bright as a sunrise. The only thing I could truly think about was Katya. Katya was supposed to be this big bad wolf in human form, but she wasn't. Ever since I had gotten here, she was nothing but sweet to me. She was a completely different person than the woman described in the file. I felt a drop of water on my arm, I looked up and saw dark clouds rolling overhead. A light shower of rain started to fall, it was refreshing. 

After a bit, I found myself standing in front of building C. It was a nice building, just like Katya's. I took a deep breathe and walked into the glass doors. The doorman was too busy sleeping to pay attention to me. I found the stairs and started the walk to the fifth floor. I thought about what to say to Kim while I walked. I didn't know what to say, how to explain what I was feeling or even why I was feeling it. I walked through the halls of the fifth floor, looking at all of the numbers above the doors. I stopped at apartment 500 and took a deep breathe. I knocked on the door with a shaky hand, there was no answer. I sighed and turned away, I knew that this was pointless. "Hello, can I help you?" I turned around to see a rather tall and slender girl standing in the door. 

"Oh, uh hi." I didn't want else to say so I stood there, frozen. 

"Naomi, who is it?" Kim walked beside the tall woman. "Trixie?"

"Hi Kim."

"You know her?" Kim nodded her head as she stared at me. 

"What's wrong Trixie?"

"She told me she loved me." Tears started to fill my eyes as I stood in the hall. 

"Uh hey it is best if we talk about this inside. Is that okay babe?" Kim looked at Naomi with a warm smile. Naomi stepped to the side and let me inside. Kim grabbed my hand and gently pulled me inside. 

"Would you like anything to drink, um?"

"Trixie, and no thank you." Naomi nodded her head and sat on a white leather sofa, Kim sat beside her. 

"Trixie, what is wrong? Why are you here, how are you here?"

"Pearl, and because.."

"Because?"

"I told you Katya told me she loved me." 

"Excuse me, not to be rude but why did a girl telling you she loved you a call for you to come out at 12 in the morning?" Kim put her hand on Naomi's leg and smiled at her. 

"She is an angel like me."

"Ah, I understand. The whole 'Can't love a human' shit. Who came up with that anyway?" 

"That isn't the point babe," Kim sighed then turned to face me. "What happen?"

"Well, some girl named Carla insulted me. Called me 'fat' and told me that Katya would never go for anyone like me. One of Katya's friends came to check on me, per Katya's request. She told me to tell Katya about what Carla had said to me, so I did. Katya was not happy. After I told her, she told Carla to come over and apologize to me. She didn't, instead she was even worse than before. Katya threw her things off of her balcony and made Carla leave. But before that, she said that she thinks she loves me and well, she um.."

"She what?"

"Kissed me."

"Wait, what?! Kissed you?"

"Yeah, more than once, but I stopped it before she could go any further. I told her that I would have to leave her, she told me I didn't have to. Told me that I could stay, but I told her I couldn't. I said sorry and she told me that everyone always is. Then she went to her room, without saying anything else." I looked down as tears started to fall. Kim walked to me and hugged me. 

"Shh, it is okay. We will figure this out okay?" I nodded my head as I hugged her back. "Naomi, can she sleep in the spare room?"

"Of course." 

"Trixie, you should get some sleep. I will show you the bedroom."

"Thank you but I don't think I will be able to sleep."

"That is okay, I will stay up with you then." Kim held me tighter and smiled at me. Naomi walked to me and put her hand on my shoulder. 

"You will be okay. If anyone can help you, Kim can." 

"Thank you." Naomi smiled and turned to Kim. She kissed her then walked down the hall to a room. 

"It's just you and me. We don't have to talk but I will be here okay?"

"Okay." Kim rocked us back and forth. She ran her fingers through my hair as the rain outside hit the window. I felt like I had made the biggest mistake ever, not because I fell in love with a human but because I hurt that human.


	19. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Katya, you still coming today?"
> 
> "Yeah, I was just looking through what was planned for today. 12pm right?"
> 
> "Yep, I already called the others last night. They are all coming but when I called you, you didn't answer."

Katya's POV

I laid staring at my ceiling, just like I had been all night. I slept for about an hour but the thoughts in my head woke me up. I looked at my phone and turned off my alarm. It was 5:30am, going into the office early wasn't that bad. I dragged myself out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. "Dark circles, great." I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and did my makeup. I made sure to put extra concealer under my eyes for today. After putting on my suit and heels, I sat on the bed and looked through my plans for today. I had a few meetings with different companies, and after that a lunch date with the girls. It was that time of the month were we made time to see each other. It was no more than two hours, but it was enough. As I scrolled through my notes, my phone rang. Violet. I sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Katya, you still coming today?"

"Yeah, I was just looking through what was planned for today. 12pm right?"

"Yep, I already called the others last night. They are all coming but when I called you, you didn't answer."

"Sorry about that."

"Katya, you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"You don't sound okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, and even if there was, you know I don't like talking about that stuff."

"I guess. You heading to the office?"

"Yeah, early morning. Speaking of early, why are you up?"

"Had a hook up last night, just getting home."

"Ah."

"How is Trixie?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, how is Trixie?"

"She uh, she's good." I stood up and grabbed my things. I walked out of my room and shut the door. 

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Whatever, hold on. I have to tell her I am leaving for work."

"Aw, just like a couple. Cute."

"Shut the hell up you cunt." I knocked on Trixie's door softly. "Trix? I am going to work, do you want anything for lunch? I am going out with a few of my friends so I can drop you something off." There was no answer. "Trix?" The light was off but it was past 6am, so there was no way she was still asleep. I opened her door and looked inside, She was gone. I turned on the light and saw that the dress she arrived in, was gone also. 

"Katya? Everything okay?"

"Vi."

"Yes?"

"She's gone." 

"I'm coming over. I am down the road anyway." Violet ended the call, and I was left standing looking at Trixie's empty room. I walked out of the room and into the living room. I looked around and sat on the sofa. I felt something wet on my face, I touched my cheek and felt tears. I was crying. Crying. I hadn't cried in years, ever since I was 14. I promised myself I would never cry again because it was a sign of weakness. I leaned back on the sofa as I looked at the tears on my fingers. I looked up as I heard a knock at the door. I ran to the door and opened it. "Trixie?" I sighed as I saw Violet standing on my doormat. "Oh, hey." 

"Are you okay?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to the sofa. "What happen?"

"She left."

"Yeah, you told me but why?"

"I told her that I think I love her Violet." Violet looked at me. 

"What?"

"I love her." Violet sat next to me and put her arm around me.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I think so. She makes me feel like life isn't bad, like no one else matters. When she lays on me or when I hold her, I feel like I'm holding something precious. Something that I need to protect, something I need to hold onto. When I'm at work, I worry about if she's okay. Vi, I love her. I love her so much." I grabbed my chest as I cried. "And now she's gone because love isn't worth shit. Because she can't fucking love me, she can't. She has to leave me, and I just... I don't want to be left again." I screamed the words that hurt to say, hurt to admit. Violet wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug, I cried on her shoulder. I didn't try to pull away, I just cried. 

"It will be okay. She will come back." Part of me hoped that Violet was right, but part of me hated Trixie for making me feel this. Making me feel love when I didn't want to. 

Violet sat with me all day. She let me cry for a few hours and when I couldn't cry anymore, she was still here. She called the other girls and told them I wasn't feeling well, they decided to come over. So, here I was sitting in a big shirt and my underwear eating ice cream with my friends. When they walked in my apartment, they saw me crying. They didn't ask any questions, instead they took off their shoes and coats. Violet, Ginger, and Adore sat on the sofa with me while Detox went to the store to get me pain killers for my headache, Sharon picked movies for us to watch, and Alaska popped popcorn and made drinks. We all sat quiet watching Jaws, but every now and then one of the girls would look at me or touch my thigh, even hold my hand. No questions were asked, no answers were given but they didn't care. All they knew was that I was hurting, hurting enough that it broke me down to my weakest.


	20. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not to seem rude or anything, but why is it so hard?"
> 
> "Why's what so hard?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...sorry for the late update. Today was my birthday therefore a hot mess, but hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy the updates❤

Trixie's POV  
6am and I was staring at the moon. I didn't know it was going to be this hard, walking away from someone. I didn't know what to think about the situation or what to feel, and that was the problem. That is why I am here with Kim instead of with Katya, because I just don't know. I walked to the front door and opened it, stepping out into the hall. I sat down by the door and put my head in my hands. I could feel tears swell in my eyes but I didn't want them to fall. "Hey, Trixie right?" I looked up to see Naomi standing in the door. 

"Yeah." Naomi sat down next to me. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh yeah sure."

"Not to seem rude or anything, but why is it so hard?"

"Why's what so hard?"

"Loving that girl, letting her love you." 

"Oh, um well because we are taught that we aren't suppose to. I get that seems crazy because our purpose is to bring love and happiness to the lives of humans but it is so we don't lose focus."

"So, you can't date or marry humans, can you date other angels?"

"No."

"So, no love at all?"

"Well, not the romantic love, no. We form friendships, bonds, but nothing more."

"That seems kinda stupid."

"How?"

"Because, how can you help people know what love is and whatever if you have never felt it? Friendship love is different from romantic love, they are not the same. I can't tell you that it is worth staying down here but I am going to tell you not to over think it. Just go with the flow, you know? Whatever feels right to you, just do that. No one can really tell you what to do with your life because well, it's yours."

"I've never thought of it that way."

"Kim cares about you a lot. When she found out you where here, all she wanted to do was see you. She wants the best for you." 

"I know." 

"Good, well I have to get going."

"Thanks for talking to me." 

"Anytime." Naomi stood up, smiled at me one last time, and walked down the hall to the elevator. I leaned my head against the wall and sighed. I missed Katya, I missed her a lot. She would be just getting up for work. She would come out of her room and say good morning, check on me to make sure I slept well then start getting ready. I would hear the shower start, then the clattering of her in her closet, picking something for the day. I never knew why she didn't wake up earlier, but then again when you are your own boss, you can be late if you want. Katya would run around looking for her phone, keys, shoes, anything that wasn't attached to her body. After my first month with her, I started to put all of her things on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Even though I always thought it was kinda cute, watching Katya run around in her suit. I would sit on the sofa with my feet under me, just watching her try to get everything she needed. It bothered the hell out of her, she even threw a pillow at me once. Although, when she got home she would kick her shoes off, drop her things at the door, lay next to me on the sofa and lay her head in my lap. My mind drifted to one of the many days I spent waiting for Katya. I had gotten bored just sitting on the sofa so I went outside on the balcony and played with Mr. Paws. I was too busy playing with the cat that I didn't know Katya was home. I was only distracted from Mr. Paws when I heard Katya yelling my name. 

"Trix! Trixie, where are you?" I peeked in from the balcony and frowned. 

"Katya, what is wrong with you?" She whined and sat on the sofa. 

"Come here." I walked back inside and stood in front of Katya. She wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into me. 

"What do you want Katya?"

"You." I felt my face get hot. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "You are always sitting here when I get home, I always lay next to you and I always put my head on your lap. It is my relaxation from a long day."

"Fine." I sat on the sofa and looked at Katya. She laid next to me then laid her head in my lap. I took her hair out of its ponytail and ran my fingers through it. Katya was content with me when she let herself be. 

"Hey Trix?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I think I'll miss you."

"What?"

"I said I think I'll miss you. You know, when you leave?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." I chuckled and shook my head as I listened to Katya's breathing settle. She always looked peaceful when she was sleeping. 

"I'll miss you too Katya." Little did I know how much I would actually miss her when I wasn't with her. I had no idea how angels just left the humans they spent so much time with, but I knew that it would be hard for me to. Katya had become so comfortable with me and I became comfortable with her. There was no way I could do this without feeling pain. A lot of pain.


	21. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And that means what?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. 
> 
> "Means I'm gonna keep my word. I won't be an asshole to you."

Katya's POV  
It had been about a month now, a month without Trixie. I had gotten so used to her being apart of my life that now it seemed almost crazy to try and live life without her. It was odd not getting woken up in the morning by blonde hair falling in my face. Weird not cooking breakfast with her flying over my head, weird not being able to cuddle her while binge watching Will&Grace. Trixie flipped my world upside down and I didn't know how much my life had actually changed when she came into it. She became apart of my routine, and nothing else mattered when she was taken out of the routine. 

I sighed as I sat in the shower, letting the water hit my face. I held my knees to my chest and rested my head. I heard the bathroom door open and Violet walk in. "Katya, I came to check on you." I turned my head without saying anything. She sat on the floor next to the shower. "Kat, how long have you been in here?"

"I don't know."

"You can't sit in here forever. Come on, let's get you out." Violet leaned in the shower, turned off the water, and handed me a towel. "I'm gonna go warm you up some of the soup Ginger made."

"Vi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No problem." Violet walked out of my bathroom to the kitchen. I walked into my room, grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts I unwrapped the towel from around my body and slipped the sweatshirt over my head then stepped into the shorts. I walked to the kitchen and sat at the island, watching Violet. "How are you feeling Kat?"

"I feel okay, I guess."

"I mean actually."

"I don't know."

"I understand." Violet turned to face me. "Have you thought about her?"

"Yeah, a lot. It's all I can do really." Violet put the soup in front of me and sat across from me. 

"Eat a little okay?" I nodded my head and picked up the spoon beside the bowl of soup. "Can I ask you something Kat?"

"Sure." I swallowed some of the soup and closed my eyes as the warm liquid made its way down my throat. 

"Why is she different?"

"Huh?"

"Carla called me the other day and told me about the night you kicked her out."

"I am sorry about that, I forgot that you two work together."

"I would hardly say that. She is just some newbie model who needs her ass handed to her. And I think you did that honestly, but she told me that you said Trixie was different. How?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" I smiled softly as I played with the soup. "She is different, you know just the sweetest. She's so caring but still 100% with me. The third night she was here, she told me that I was an asshole because I denied phonecalls from my brother. I told her that I didn't feel like talking to which she replied."

"I don't care Katya. He won't be around forever."

"Ugh, Trixie are you always this nosey?"

"Blah blah, I am not being nosey and even if I was it is my job." I leaned in close to Trixie and smiled as I stared in her eyes. 

"Aw, you care about me baby." Trixie pushed me away and rolled her eyes.

"No, I care about not failing Miss Bianca."

"Who?"

"Miss Bianca, she is the angel over us. She gives us our assignments and watches us from above to make sure we are doing what we need to."

"And you could fail her?" Trixie leaned back and played with her bowl of ice cream. 

"She is like a mother to us."

"Oh yeah, you don't have actual parents right?"

"Yeah, she is the closest thing to a parent. I remember when I first started my lessons, I didn't think I could do it. Miss Bianca called me to her office and talked to me. She said that I wouldn't get anywhere if I stood in the background doubting myself. Those words may not seem like much but they are what got me going. I worked my butt off to become the highest of my class but I still feel like I could mess up." I remember the sadness in Trixie's voice as she spoke. I put my hand on her leg and looked in her eyes. 

"Hey, I'm sure you will do great."

"So, that means you won't be an asshole?"

"How about I don't be an asshole to you?" I held out my pinky and smiled. 

"What are you doing?"

"It's called a pinky promise."

"And that means what?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. 

"Means I'm gonna keep my word. I won't be an asshole to you."

"What about others?"

"Well, that is your job to make me nice now isn't it?" Trixie rolled her eyes and held up her pinky. I wrapped mine around hers and smiled. "There, now the promise is made."

"You are such a weirdo."

"Yeah, but you gotta live with it for now." I leaned back on the sofa and laughed as Trixie crossed her arms and pouted. I really meant that promise I made to her. I was never rude to her after that but even before that, something about her made me want to just give her the world. I looked up and saw that Violet was staring at me. I wiped tears from my eyes and looked down as I cried more, my tears mixing with my soup. "Vi, I want her back, I want my angel back."


	22. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really love her?"
> 
> "Yeah I do, I really do."
> 
> "How did you know that you loved her?"

Trixie's POV  
Kim and I spent the four months I stayed with her and Naomi just talking and trying to figure out what I should do. I listened to her talk about her new life and the big decision she wanted to make. She wanted to give up her wings, all by herself. "Wait, Kim are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You won't see any of us again." Kim sighed and looked at me. 

"That is something I thought about, but I've spent most of my life with you guys. It sucks that I wouldn't be able to see you or Pearl, Thorgy, and the others again but sometimes you have to open up new parts of your life. I would still think about you all and know that you all would be okay. You can't die or get sick, you don't feel pain. But Naomi is a human, a human who is alone and doesn't have anyone. I want to be that someone that she has."

"You really love her?"

"Yeah I do, I really do."

"How did you know that you loved her?"

"Just a feeling you know? She was all I thought about and all that I became concerned about. She got sick with the flu four months ago and I cried because I thought she was gonna die. We can just sit in silence and be happy, she makes me happy. She makes me feel like I have a purpose, a special purpose. I know we angels have a job and all, but she makes me feel like I am meant for more than that. Like that isn't all my life is for. She makes me feel alive, like for once I can make choices for myself. And I would be happy with all those choices even if the outcome is bad because I have her. But then again, that is for me. We know we love someone in different ways, our hearts are different but as angels we don't really use those hearts. Naomi makes me use my heart, makes me feel like it matters." Kim grabbed my hand and smiled softly. "I can't tell you how to feel Trixie, but don't run from what you don't understand. You can't know the answers to the questions you have if you hide from the fact that you do indeed have questions. I know it is scary, trust me." I hugged Kim and held onto her tight. 

"Thank you Kim, thank you."

"That is what friends are for Trixie." 

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Trix, it is almost dark though."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be okay, I promise." I stood up and walked to the door, hand on the door knob. "I think I'm ready to go back to talk to her."

"Okay, I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks." I walked out of the apartment and waved bye to Kim as I walked down the hall. I wasn't ready to go back to Katya's place just yet. She might not even want me back there. I left without saying a word. I walked down the sidewalk until I saw a park. The sun was setting and people were starting to go home. I sat on an empty bench under a large oak tree. I watched the sun set and took a deep breathe. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked beside me to see an older man sitting beside me. 

"Yes, it is a beautiful sight, I've always loved sunsets."

"I meant life as an angel."

"Excuse me?"

"You're an angel, I can tell by the dress."

"Uh, how do you know about angels?"

"Because I used to be one myself."

"What happen? You are..um."

"Old? Yes, I know. I had my wings taken."

"Why?"

"Well, what do we get our wings taken for?"

"Love."

"Correct, I fell in love."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I am happy, I have lived such a happy life."

"But you'll end up dying and you can't see your friends back home. Those are such terrible things." The old man chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Are they really? I would rather live a life with the woman I love than see her die and never have felt the sensation of love. Angels are sent to humans who live such empty lives, sent to help them improve their lives the best way we can. Most of the times we become friends with the people we help, but every so often an angel falls for a person. Some move on and continue their jobs while others like me, give up the life they knew and go head first into a new world filled with emotions. It is hard at first but it becomes worth it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you look sad. The sadness of an angel is caused by one of two things, leaving the person they love or incapable of completing the job. Angels wear heartbreak on their faces. I don't know your story but love holds amazing things when it is from the right person."

"Thank you."

"No problem." The old man smiled and turned his head when he heard someone yell dad. I looked past the old man to see a younger man running towards him. 

"Dad, mom and the kids are ready to go." The young man was holding a little girl in his arms. She reached for the old man with a smile on my face. 

"Papa." He stood up and took the little girl in his arms. 

"Hello Milly." The little girl looked down on me and pointed. 

"Pretty lady." I smiled and waved at the little girl. 

"Well let's go." The old man turned back to me and smiled. "Good luck." 

"Thank you." 

"Bye pretty lady."

"Bye bye." I sat on the bench for a little while longer but decided to go back to Katya once it started to rain. I walked in the wet streets but decided to fly once my feet started to get too wet. As I flew, I watched the raindrops fall. I held out my hand and caught a few, watching them roll between my fingers. While I flew, I thought about Katya. I wondered if she would be mad at me for leaving, but she didn't really want me there did she? Maybe she was just faking it to get me gone. My tears started to mix with the raindrops falling in my hands. 

I reached Katya's building and stood at her apartment door. I took a deep breathe and knocked on the oak colored door. I could hear the sound of another person talking. I froze when a red haired woman answered the door. She stared at me and looked at me from the top of my head down to my feet. "Katya, who is this?" The woman raised her eyebrow at me. Katya came to stand by the woman. 

"Ginger, what are you talking..?" Katya stood still as she laid eyes on me, not saying a word. 

"Katya, I asked who this girl is." Katya smiled with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh her? She's my angel."


	23. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes?"
> 
> "Hold me, please?"

Katya's POV  
I stood beside Ginger, staring at Trixie. "Trix? You're, you're back?" She looked down at her feet without speaking or looking at me. I pushed past Ginger and stood in front of Trixie. I lifted up her chin and smiled as I looked at her. "You're back." 

"I, I am sorry." 

"Don't be, I'm just glad you are back. I missed you." The tears started to pour down my face once again, I pulled Trixie into a hug. I held her close and breathed her in. I felt Ginger tap on my shoulder. I turned my head as I still held Trixie. "Yes Ginger?" 

"Who is she?" I looked down at Trixie and smiled. 

"I can tell you that later. Would you mind leaving and telling the other girls they don't have to come over? I will be okay."

"Wait, are you sure?" 

"Yep." I turned my attention back to Trixie and sighed. I tapped the top of her head, making her look up at me. "Have you slept?" She shook her head no. "Well, you can sleep then we will talk." 

"But Katya.." 

"No buts." I lifted Trixie in my arms and carried her inside. I carried her to my room and laid her down. 

"Your room?" 

"Yep." 

"You want me to sleep in your bed, in your room?" 

"Yes, yes I do." 

"Katya?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Why don't you hate me?" 

"For what?" 

"L-leaving." I put my hand on Trixie's cheek and smiled. 

"I could never hate you. Listen, you look tired we will talk about this later okay? But I promise I don't hate you. After I talk to Ginger and get things done around the house, I'll come sleep with you." 

"Okay." I leaned over and kissed Trixie's head. I walked to the door and closed it. I leaned against my door and held my chest. I looked down as my smile broke. My tears started to hit the floor. 

"So, you ready to tell me who she is?" I sighed as I looked at Ginger. 

"I told you, she's my angel." I walked past Ginger to the living room. Ginger grabbed my arm and looked at me. 

"Katya, stop with the shit." 

"Ginger, I love her okay?" 

"You what?" 

"I said, I love her." 

"You've never said that about anyone." 

"Yeah, I know. I refused to even say it to my parents, but she is so different." 

"How?" 

"I've been her focus, my happiness and well being, that is all she's cared about ever since I met her." Ginger wiped a tear from my cheek and hugged me. 

Well she sounds great Katya, make sure you hold onto her." 

"I will." I fell into Ginger's hug as I cried silent tears. 

After Ginger left, I walked to my room. I didn't have the energy to do anything other than sleep. I opened the door slowly and smiled as I saw Trixie, fast asleep. I pulled my shirt over my head and crawled in bed with her. "Katya?" 

"Yes?"

"Hold me, please?" 

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around Trixie and put my head against her back. "Is this okay?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Go ahead and go back to sleep Trix." Trixie snuggled in my arms and after a few minutes, I could hear her soft snores. I was happy that Trixie was back, those four months without her was too much. I hadn't went to work for those four months, I didn't want to. Even getting up and out of bed was too much. My friends were nice enough to stay the night when I was having a day worse than others. I was able to let myself pick up my phone and text one of them, to tell them that I didn't want to be alone. Trixie did her job, she somehow broke my walls. Broke my walls enough that I was able to be open enough with my friends to let them know I needed them. 

Trixie completed her job, and now I just wondered if she would really leave me. I held her tighter as I thought about her leaving me again. She came in and shook my world up, broke down the lonely castle I had spent so many years building. I had spent my life thinking I would never find love, that I would never be happy with another person. I remember being younger, around 7. I spent time thinking that I would find true love but as I grew up, I hated the thought. Although somewhere in the back of my mind, that dream was still there. I wanted to give my love to Trixie because she broke the hold that I had on myself, all because she was just herself. Even if she left me, I would be grateful for what she had done. I closed my eyes as I smiled. If this was to be the last time I held my angel, I would hold her close.


	24. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked down at the street below and sighed. "This is too much for me. I knew I couldn't do this, I knew I wasn't ready for this."

Trixie's POV  
I fell. I knew I had fallen, but was I mad because of it? I didn't think so, but then again I don't know. I opened my eyes and looked down, Katya was still holding me. My eyes drifted to the clock on her bedside table, it was 5am. I moved Katya's arms and slipped out of her bed. I walked to her door and opened it, but before I left the room I looked at her sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I sighed and walked out of her to the living room. I sat on the sofa and brought my knees to my chest. Katya didn't seem mad at me at all, she didn't even turn away from me when she saw me. For a whole four months, I have thought about what she would do or say. The things I thought were nothing like what she did. Is this what love was? She asked no questions about why I left. I could even hear her say sorry before she finally slept. 

I got off of the sofa and opened the sliding door to the balcony. I climbed onto the railing and sat down. There was a pain in my heart, an overwhelming pain. I looked down at the street below and sighed. "This is too much for me. I knew I couldn't do this, I knew I wasn't ready for this."

"Why do you say that Mattel?" I looked up to see Pearl above me. More tears filled my eyes as I saw her. I jumped in her arms as I cried. "Woah, let's get out of the air first." Pearl touched her feet down to Katya's balcony. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Pearl, I messed up." 

"How?" 

"Katya said she thinks that she loves me." 

"Okay?" 

"She...um she kissed me." Pearl smiled and sat down in a nearby chair. 

"I know."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, Miss Bianca has been busy ever since you left so she told me to watch over you." 

"Oh." Pearl grabbed my hand and looked at me. 

"You can come home if you want, you know that right? You got her to love someone, that is your job. The rest is for her to do." 

"Pearl, I don't want to leave her though. I don't want to be like others. We are the first things most of our humans learn to love, and then we leave. Don't you see a problem with that? A problem with leaving them alone after we come in and change their lives?" Pearl chuckled and wiped a tear from my face. 

"You sound just like Kim." 

"Huh?" Pearl looked at the stars and sighed. 

"Kim came in earlier today, she wanted to stay here on earth." 

"What?" 

"She gave up her wings for the girl she loves." 

"Oh no." 

"I don't really think it is an oh no, she seemed so sure and confident in what she wanted. Miss Bianca asked if she just wanted to come home, she said that Naomi gave her a new home and she wanted to stay." 

"She came to see me a bit ago, then when I left Katya I went to her. She told me that it was okay to fall in love with a human, but I don't want to." 

"Don't want to, or scared to?" 

"Can't I be both?" 

"Maybe, I dunno. But what would be so bad about loving her?" 

"Not seeing you guys again, not being able to come home, Katya getting tired of me." I could feel tears falling down my cheeks as I looked down. Pearl put her hand on my shoulder. 

"Trixie, you should give it a chance." I looked at Pearl, surprised. She had her head down. 

"What?" 

"Let yourself fall."

"Why? Why are you telling me to?" 

"Why not? Listen, I know you wouldn't be able to see us again but love seems worth it. Kim made it sound so amazing. I won't get the chance that you and Kim have, I am not in that class. I'm a worker angel, office work only for me. I don't get to help humans and find true love. I am happy that my friends can have what I've wanted. If it feels right, take the chance." 

"Pearl, I never thought about it that way." Pearl looked up in my eyes with tears in hers, but she wore a small smile on her face. 

"No one really does, it's okay." 

"But Pearl, what if she gets tired of me and it turns out that she doesn't love me like she thinks she does?

"I could never get tired of you. Give me some some type of credit. I've dealt with you this long." Pearl and I turned to see Katya standing in the door. She had a smile on her face. 

"Katya?" Katya walked towards me and pulled me into her arms.

"I don't want to lose you again Trixie. Those four months without you was enough for me to know that if you decided to stay, I would love you to till the day I die. I can't make you stay but I hope that you will at least consider." I didn't know what to say but I didn't want that to stop me like I had let it before. 

"I think I'm ready to talk now." Katya nodded her head and smiled. I walked to Pearl and hugged her, squeezing her tight. "Thank you so much Pearl." Pearl chuckled and hugged me back. Katya took my hand and walked me inside as Pearl left. Katya and I sat on the sofa and looked at each other.

"I want to say something to start us off." 

"Okay." Katya took my hands in hers and smiled softly. 

"I have decided that I do love you, and that you coming into my life was one of the best things that could have happen to me." 

"Do you actually mean that?" 

"Of course I do. While you were gone, I felt alone. Which was weird because I was alone before you came along but I guess it just set in, that I was alone without you. I hated the feeling so much. I was on the phone with Violet when I saw that you were gone. I shut down completely, spent most of my time crying. Weird isn't it? The feeling of being alone got too much for me so I called my friends, and I actually let them be friends and not just people I know. I let them be there, and that is all because of you." Katya put her hand on my cheek as a tear rolled down her face. "You helped me Trixie and I forgot how good it felt to actually feel love and give it. I know you might not stay but I want to give you my love even if it isn't for long because you at worth that." 

"Katya, you.." 

"Trixie, just please can I love you tonight? Please? That is all I'm asking." Katya's ocean blue eyes were filled with tears but not tears of sadness. I smiled and moved Katya's hair out of her face. Instead of saying anything, I put my lips against Katya's, letting my worries fade away for the time being.


	25. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should probably go home and talk to Miss Bianca."
> 
> "Now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW✴ a little(A lotta) smut warning..you can skip this chapter if you would like(the story can go on without you reading this)-first time writing anything like this so uh enjoy lol-(my girlfriend signed off on this so uh you can hate us both if it's bad)

Katya's POV  
Trixie and I sat holding each other for about an hour. We hadn't said much after we kissed and I was okay with that. "Katya?"

"Hmm?" 

"I should probably go home and talk to Miss Bianca."

"Now?" 

"I think it's best. I still don't really know what to do, so maybe she can help me." Trixie stood up from the sofa as she bit her nails. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Trixie, please do it tomorrow. Just stay for tonight, I've spent four months, those nights were hell without you."

"Katya, I'm going to come back."

"Please, you can go first thing in the morning. Just for now, stay." Trixie chuckled and kissed the top of my head. 

"Okay." I held Trixie in my arms, I held her close as I sat on the ground. 

"Don't leave me like that again Trixie. That was probably the worse thing ever." Trixie had her hand on my head, looking down at me. 

"Katya, I'm sorry. I won't leave like that again, I promise." Trixie smiled at me and kissed my head again. I held her tighter and squeezed her. I felt her body tense up. 

"What's wrong Trix?"

"Nothing, uh nothing." I squeezed Trixie's thighs again. She whined softly and bit her lip. 

"Ah, I see." I stood up and pulled Trixie's body against mine. "I missed you." I kissed Trixie's neck and softly bit her. She moaned in my ear as I held her. 

"R-really?" I bit Trixie a little harder, making her gasp. 

"Uh huh. Now allow me to show you how much I actually missed you." I sat on the sofa and pulled Trixie in my lap. "I want to finish what I started with that kiss four months ago." I kissed up Trixie's neck as I ran my hands under her dress. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch. I could feel myself getting wet from just touching her bare skin"Trixie?" 

"Yes?" 

"I want to show you what it feels like to be human." Trixie looked in my eyes, her skin pink and flushed, her eyes blow out and dark.

"But I'm not human." 

"I'll make you human for the night. I want you to feel the pleasure that I've saved for the woman I could come to love. Will you let me?" Trixie looked a bit unsure but nodded her head. "No, I want to hear you speak, I want to hear your answer." 

"Y-yes Katya. Please make me feel human, make me feel pleasure." I grinned and pulled on Trixie's dress. 

"I'm gonna take this off now, can I?" Trixie once again, nodded her head. I slipped Trixie's dress over her head and smiled. I bit my lip and grabbed her ass. "Oh, you're wearing one of the bras I got you." 

"Oh, shut up." I squeezed Trixie's ass harder and smirked. 

"That isn't very nice, and if you want me to shut up then make me or I can do it myself." I pulled down Trixie's bra and smiled as my lips connected to her left nipple. I ran my tongue softly over the pink rose buds on Trixie's chest. She arched her back, making me suck harder. I held Trixie's back and smiled. 

"K-katya." I let go of Trixie's nipple with a pop. 

"Yes my angel?" 

"Don't call me that." I bit Trixie's nipple and smiled, causing her to whimper again. 

"Now why not?" 

"Because I'm not.." I smacked Trixie's ass before she could finish her sentence. 

"Watch what you say now." I pulled on Trixie's underwear and snapped the waist band, making her jump. I put my hand under her and rubbed her through her underwear. Trixie put her face in my neck as she became to tremble. I could feel Trixie's center heat up as I rubbed circles into her. Her wetness soaked through her underwear, wetting my hand. Trixie became a moaning mess the faster I rubbed. I pulled her hair and made her look at me. "I wanna see your face." I slipped my hand into her underwear and rubbed her clit before finally pushing a finger inside. I pumped into Trixie as I sucked on her neck, adding another finger when I heard her whimper. 

"Ka-Katya?"

"Yes?"

"M-more, please." 

"Of course." I fingered Trixie harder, making sure to hit the right spot. Trixie grabbed my hand and began to grind down on my fingers. 

"Fuck Katya, yes Katya yes." I smiled as I rubbed Trixie's clit along with fingering her. She closed her thighs and her head was thrown back. "Katya, I, I.."

"Yes my angel, what is it?" Just as Trixie was about to speak, white wings appeared behind her. I felt warmness drip down my hand. I smiled and pulled my fingers out slowly. My hand glistened with Trixie's warmth. I could feel Trixie's eyes on me, so my natural tease kicked in. I looked in Trixie honey brown eyes and ran my tongue up my fingers, taking each finger in my mouth. I sucked all of Trixie's sweetness from my fingers. Trixie's fluttered into the back of her head. "I'm not done with you." I smiled and held onto Trixie's thighs rather tight. I lifted her up as I stood off of the sofa. 

"Katya, where are we going?" 

"My room. Hey, do you think those wings could make it in the door?" Trixie looked behind her and blushed, she nodded her head as she tucked her wings in. "Good girl." I walked down the hall and into my room. I laid Trixie slowly on the bed and walked to the window. I opened my curtains to let in the moonlight. I turned my back to the window and bit my lip for like the thousandth as I looked at Trixie. The moonlight casting its light on her, making her blonde hair shine. The light casted itself upon her face, making her flushed pink cheeks appear porcelain. 

"Katya, you're staring." 

"Won't be the only thing I do." I slipped my shirt over my head and walked to the edge of the bed. Trixie had her eyes on my red bra, I smiled as I softly pulled her by her legs to me. I crawled on the bed and straddled her. I took Trixie's hands and put them on my waist. "You can touch me babe, I won't bite...that hard." Trixie nodded and slowly ran her hands up my body, her touch sent chills through my body. My hands tangled in Trixie's hair as I brought her lips to mine once again. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and softly bit down, she moaned into the kiss and brought me closer to me. I pulled away from the kiss gently and smirked. "Seems like someone wants more." I kissed Trixie one final time, before kissing down her body. I stopped at her stomach and bit down, Trixie moaned each time I bit her and it made my blood boil. I made my way down to Trixie's blue lace panties. I took the top of the lace in my teeth and pulled it. I released it after it was far enough to cause a snap once I let it go. A gasp escaped Trixie's lips along with a whimpering please. I ran my tongue up Trixie's center through the lace, she closed her legs in response. I looked in her eyes and smiled. 

"S-sorry."

"It's okay, relax babe." I put my hand on Trixie's thigh and gently rubbed circles into it. I felt her ease up and went back to what I was doing before. I focused my attention on the seeping wetness on Trixie's panties. I slipped my hand under Trixie and started to slowly slip off the soaked blue cloth that barely hid anything at this point. Trixie laid with her legs closed at her knees. "You know, I can stop right love?"

"I know, but I don't want you to." I chuckled as Trixie hid her face with her arm. I put my hand on her waist and rubbed softly. 

"Well, you have to open your legs for me then angel. Can you do that?" Trixie didn't answer with words, but the opening of her legs was enough for me. I looked down and smiled as I saw that Trixie was indeed a natural blonde, I decided to say something about it later but right now I wanted to focus on pleasing her. I continued to rub Trixie's waist as I ran my tongue up her clit, she moaned as soon as my tongue made contact. I made sure to suck on the right places and lick others. The wetness collected on my face as I pushed Trixie to the edge, She gasped, moaned, whimpered, and begged for more. The arm she used to hide her face was busy pushing my head to make me push my tongue deeper, and the other was holding onto my bed. 

"Katya, fuck right there, please." I picked up the pace of my tongue and pushed a finger inside of Trixie. Her walls clenched around my finger, giving me a sign that she was close. I added another finger to push Trixie into her orgasm. I made sure to look at her face as I pumped my fingers in and out, working her up to her cloud nine. After Trixie's breathing became even, I slowly pulled my fingers out. I crawled up the bed and kissed Trixie softly. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "T-thank you."

"Anything for you my angel. I will be back okay?" Trixie nodded her head and watched me as I crawled off of the bed and walked into my bathroom. I grabbed a cloth off of the shelf and soaked it in warm water, after washing my hands and face. I walked back into my room and wiped Trixie down, making sure to get all of her juices off of her. I threw the cloth back in the bathroom and walked quickly into the kitchen. I grabbed two bottles of cold water and walked back to my room. Trixie was laying wrapped in my covers. I sat next to her and tapped her shoulder. Here babe, drink some water before you fall asleep." Trixie took the bottle happily and took a few sips. She handed it back to me with a small smile. 

"Can we sleep, please?"

"Of course." I took a few sips of my water and crawled into bed next to Trixie. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. 

"Katya?"

"Yes?"

"I want to please you next time, okay?"

"Whatever you want love." Trixie hummed with content and began to snore softly. I smiled at her question. There could be a next time, even though it wasn't set in stone, that was something at least and I was happy with that.


	26. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And why's that?' 
> 
> "Because I want to make you breakfast sometimes."

Trixie's POV

Katya and I laid in her bed, my head resting on her chest. I was still trying to process all that had happen with Katya and I. It felt amazing, Katya felt amazing. I knew I had to go back home, either to give up my wings or to stay. But the chances of me going home and staying where very slim at this point. I was happy with Katya, so happy. Katya made me feel like I was my own person, even though I wasn't even fully a person. Katya didn't care if I was an angel, she didn't care if there was a chance of  me leaving. Even though I wouldn't be able to stay with my friends, I could at least say goodbye to them. "Trixie?" I froze as I heard Katya say my name.

"Yes?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Ye-yeah." 

"What's wrong love?" 

"I'm a little worried I guess." 

"About what?" 

"Going home Katya and what is gonna happen." 

"Can't you just not go back?" 

"No, bad things would happen if I go into hiding. Katya, if I do decide to have a life with you, I don't want to hide anyway. I don't want to have to worry about the angels back home, I want it to just be you and I." I sat up and brought my knees to my chest as I held my head down. "I've never knew what I wanted out of this life, my life. Because I never thought of it as mine. I thought I would be forever stuck doing the same shit for the rest of my life, and well that just sucks. But what does forever mean when you have no real purpose, what is the purpose of having forever when you are doing fuck nothing with it? Life is pointless if you don't have something to love for." Katya sat in front of me and took my hands in hers. She ran her thumbs over my hands as I spoke. "I wanted something more out of my life, I wanted to do something new with my forever and you have given me that new. Katya you have given me life, I feel alive when I am with you. That night I met you, was amazing. You changed my life within a few hours, a few fucking hours." I could feel the tears I had been holding back just fall. "I'm not afraid anymore Katya. I want to stay by your side if you will let me. I want a life with you, I want to share my life with you." 

"Trixie, of course I want you by my side. I have never wanted something more. Those four months without you were like my personal hell. I cried every day, every night, every fucking time I thought about you, I cried. Life for me was just beating the clock, getting what you could while you had the chance. I thought my life was just about me, because it was mine. But it never was anything too special." Katya held her head down and chuckled, looking at my hands. She brought my hands to her lips, kissing them. "You are my angel and no matter how much you say you're not, you are. My angel, the woman who saved me from the shackles that I had put on myself just because I was hurt. I was running and I don't want to run anymore. I love you Trixie Mattel, I love you so much. And I will say it for the rest of my days, I love you."

Katya brought her eyes to meet mine and for the first time in forever, I knew what I wanted for my life, I knew for sure what life was holding for me. My life isn't meant to help as many as I can, no. My life is this one woman, this woman who looks at me like I have a halo always around my head. Katya put her hand on my cheek and softly kissed me. It was crazy how one person could be the answer to a question that didn't have a clear answer for so long. 

Katya and I laid back down, my head once again on her chest. I laid tracing circles into her chest as she held me.  "Katya?" 

"Yes Trix?" 

"Since I'm staying, you should totally teach me how to make those pancakes?" Katya laughed as she shook her head 

"And why's that?' 

"Because I want to make you breakfast sometimes." 

"Trixie, you do understand that you can't have pancakes every morning right?" 

"Why not?" 

"You know what, never mind. We can have whatever you want." 

"Katya?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I..I love you too." Katya smiled and instead of speaking she held my hand and kissed my head. This wasn't going to be easy but I was ready to start a life with Katya, a life where we could be happy with each other. It all sounded crazy but the crazy things in life seemed to be the best, I mean that explains Katya 100%. Crazy but the best. 

"So Trix, does this mean you really are mine?" 

"Do you mean that whole dating thing?"

"Yeah, that whole dating thing." 

"Shouldn't you ask me properly then?" 

"Oh my gosh, really?" 

"Yes, I mean if I'm gonna stay with you, I want to be asked properly." 

"I swear you are the devil, fine." Katya turned to face me, she wore a smile on her face that made my heart do back flips. "Trixie, will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Hmm, I have to think about it." Katya grabbed a pillow and hit me as I laughed. "I'm joking, of course. Now was that so hard?" 

"No more romance movies or TV shows for you." 

"Aw, you like them too." 

"Shut up." Katya rolled her eyes and pulled me closer to her. "So, you're really mine now."

"I guess I am huh?" 

"Yep, you're stuck with me." 

"I think I'm okay with that." 

"I sure hope you are." Katya smiled as she moved a piece of hair out of my face. "I really hope you are." I kissed Katya's cheek and held her hand. 

"I am."


	27. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Human love isn't meant for angels, end of story."

Trixie's POV

I woke up early, like always. Katya and I stayed in bed all day yesterday, just holding each other. We talked about what life was going to be like now. Even though it was a happy conversation, I still had underlying fear. I did the exact opposite of what angels are supposed to do, even if I helped Katya I still failed. Katya told me that she would be okay with whatever I did, but there was only thing I could do. The one thing that I never thought I would do. I slowly got out of Katya's bed and walked to my room. I changed out of my sleepwear and put on a pair of jeans paired with a crop top. I found my dress I arrived in and set it on the bed. I smiled as I thought of all the memoirs I had in the dress, the memoirs with my friends, my family. I thought of Pearl, Thorgy, Dela, and Shanglea. We were all like sisters, crazy at times but still sisters. I sat on my bed and picked up the dress, I held it close to my chest as I felt myself wanting to cry. I am sure that I want a life with Katya but that didn't mean that this didn't hurt me. "You don't have to stay." 

"I know, but I want to." Katya was standing in the doorway, looking at me. I could feel her eyes on me, watching me. "Katya, I want this, I want you. I really do. I just, it hurts. They are like family to me."

"I can't say that I understand the pain you feel but I know you are hurting so I will be here in any way that I can." Katya sat by me and pulled me into a hug. 

"Thank you Katya."

"Anything for you." I let Katya hold me while I calmed now. I pulled back a little and looked in Katya's eyes. 

"Just be here for me when I get back, please?"

"Of course, we can have ice cream and watch romantic trash." I laid my head on Katya's shoulder and sighed.

"I should get going, I want to get this over with."

"I'll be waiting here for you."

"Thank you." Katya and I stood up, hugging each other. She kissed my head and squeezed me a little. I grabbed the phone Pearl gave me and walked to Katya's balcony. I didn't want to do this, but I needed to. 

After a short trip, I was staring at the gates that lead to the place I would no longer call home. I shook my head and walked inside. Before I even was able to take four steps, I was knocked over by Dela. "Ouch, that hurt." She closed her eyes, and once she saw me, she lost it. "Oh, Trixie you're back home! Sorry about knocking you over, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Dela helped me up and pulled me into a hug. "Everyone will be so thrilled when I tell them." Before Dela could fly off, I grabbed her by one of her wings. 

"Dela, I'm not staying." Dela looked at me rather strange and let her eyes roam over my body. 

"Trixie, are you being serious?"

"Yeah, I am."

"But why?"

"I fell in love Dela."

"What?"

"You heard me, I fell in love with a woman named Katya." 

"The one you where sent to help?"

"Yes, her."

"H-how did this happen?"

"Just her being her, us getting close, us just spending time together."

"Wow, um and you're here to give up your wings?"

"Yeah, I don't need them."

"Uh okay, well Bianca is in her office, she just got back from some meeting." I nodded my head and smiled at Dela. "Hey Trixie?"

"Yeah?"

"How is it?"

"It's pretty nice, really nice actually."

"Well, I'm happy for you." 

"Thank you." I smiled at Dela one last time before walking to Miss Bianca's office. I took a deep breathe and knocked on one of the large brown doors. I heard a faint come in. I opened one of the doors and slowly walked inside, closing the door behind me. Miss Bianca was looking at a stack of papers, not paying much attention to anything. I cleared my throat as I stood by the door. Miss Bianca looked up from her papers and took off her glasses. 

"Oh Beatrice, hello."

"Hi."

"Come have a seat, no need to stand." I walked to the chair in front of Miss Bianca's desk and sat down. "I am sorry that I haven't checked in with you to see how things were going, I've been busy."

"That is okay."

"Good, so have you come home because you finished your assignment?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Long story short? Katya and I fell in love, I came here to return the dress and give up my wings." 

"Fell in love?"

"Yes, I tried to run from it but I just ended up going back." Miss Bianca leaned back in her chair and sighed. 

"So, you came to give it all up?"

"Y-yes." 

"Are you sure about this Mattel?"

"Well, yes I am."

"Fine, so be it. You know where to go and make sure to sign the paperwork." Miss Bianca put her glasses back on and went back to her stack of papers. I stood up and walked to the door, but before I turned the knob I turned around to face Miss Bianca. It bothered me that she didn't seem to care about all of this. 

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't angels love humans?"

"Because we have a clear purpose and feelings for humans only get in the way."

"But won't knowing love help us understand them better? Won't it help us to help them?"

"Trixie, it doesn't work like that."

"How do you know? You never leave the clouds, you don't know that. Have you stopped to think that maybe just maybe angels leave all the time because they know that love is worth it? And they know they can't get it here?"

"Human love isn't meant for angels, end of story."

"That isn't the end. How are you okay with ripping friends and lovers apart? We can't find love in each other, why is love so forbidden?!" Miss Bianca slammed her hands on her desk as she stood up.

"Because it leads to pain Trixie! Because it is nothing but pain and suffering. I send you all because I have to, not because I want to. Those humans are awful. My friend left for one of those humans, I watched him, kept a close eye on him. When that monster he so called loved left him, he was left alone and just fell into a dark hole. He became a shell of who he was because she broke his heart. He still didn't give up on that stupid dream, the dream of falling in love."

"Miss Bianca, they aren't bad, well not all of them. Most of them are sweet, you just have to give them a chance."

"Why should I?"

"Because, angels who fall in love with humans are treated like outsiders. They are looked down upon and taken away from the only family they ever knew. We have to make the hardest choice ever, to either leave a person we have come to love or leave our home. How does seem fair? You say that humans cause pain and suffering, when you do the same thing. Your friend thought love was worth it all, even after he got hurt. He believed and held that dream close. How can you call his dream and the dream of others, the dream of feeling true love, real love just as he did, stupid?" Miss Bianca stared at me, without saying anything she took her glasses off and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"You said I have to give them a chance, so take me with you."


	28. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi um, nice to meet you Bianca." 
> 
> "That is Miss Bianca to you."

Katya's POV  
"Are you coming over?"

"Yeah, I just have to finish up my gig and I'll be there." 

"If you say so." 

"Katya, stop being impatient." 

"I'm not being impatient Adore." 

"If you say so." I called Adore so we could go over what she wanted for her band logo. She asked me before but I told her I didn't have time, which was true. But I could make time, Trixie showed me that. I missed her, I missed Trixie. It was 10pm and I missed her. I know she was coming back, she promised she would. "Katya? Hello?"

"Huh?"

"I was talking to you dude. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just miss someone." 

"You, Katya Zamo? You miss someone?"

"Yes okay, shut up." 

"Mr. Paws doesn't count as missing someone." 

"I'm talking about a human Adore." 

"Katya, stop lying." 

"Ugh, I'm not." 

"Okay, then who do you miss?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. 

"My girlfriend that's who I miss." 

"Katya, you do not have a girlfriend." 

"Yes I do." 

"Prove it." I know I didn't have to prove a damn thing to Adore but I couldn't help it. I scrolled through my camera roll and looked for the picture I took of Trixie and I yesterday. I smiled as I sent the picture. Trixie was lying on my chest, hiding her face as I kissed her head. "Woah, you were being serious huh?"

"I told you." Just as I sat on the sofa, my phone vibrated by my ear. It was a message in the group chat. I opened the thread and almost dropped my phone when I saw that Adore sent the picture of Trixie and I. "Adore! Are you fucking crazy?!" 

"What? The girls need to know." Before I knew it, I was getting calls from all of my friends along with text messages. Violet sent a thumbs up and said she was happy that we worked it out, to which all the other girls lost their shit. "Aren't you gonna say something to them?"

"How about fucking hell no. I will not be ripped apart with questions and neither will I let Trixie be."

"Oh, that's her name?"

"Yeah." 

"She's cute." 

"I know." Adore chuckled then took a deep breathe. 

"I will be there in a little bit." 

"Okay, thanks." I ended the call after Adore and I said out byes. Well, shit I wanted to wait and tell the girls but that wasn't an option anymore. Not like it ever was gonna be really. There was no reason for me to hide Trixie, she was perfect. But I know I had to take it slow, it was new for her and new for me also. When I thought of love before, I thought of nothing but weighted commitment and broken promises, but with Trixie it wasn't like that. With Trixie I knew I could actually be happy. Loving Trixie didn't seem like a crime or some death sentence, if any thing it was the exact opposite. There was a knock at the door that broke me from my thoughts. I know Adore said a little bit, but damn. "I'm coming Adore." I walked to the door and unlocked it. I was surprised when I saw Trixie standing on the other side. 

"Hmm, I didn't know that was my new nickname." 

"Don't be an idiot, come here." Trixie jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around me. "You actually came back." 

"I told you I would, I promised you that actually." I kissed Trixie as I held her. She pulled back after a few seconds. "Um, Katya?"

"Yeah?" 

"My boss." 

"Huh?" I looked past Trixie to see a woman with black hair leaning against the wall. "Shit. Um, sorry." I pick Trixie down and smile awkwardly. 

"Um Katya, this is Miss Bianca. She is the head angel of the department or our boss." 

"Hi um, nice to meet you Bianca." 

"That is Miss Bianca to you." 

"Uh, okay Miss Bianca. Would you like to come in?"

"If I must." Trixie and I stepped aside so Bianca could walk in. I pulled Trixie to the side and looked at her.

"Why is she here?"

"Well, she wanted to come." 

"Do you still have those damn wings?"

"Perhaps." 

"Don't perhaps me."

"I was going to but then I got distracted with asking her something. I asked why we couldn't love humans. She said it was because humans were monsters really, I wanted to prove her wrong. I'm sorry. " I leaned against the door and sighed. 

"Well, I have no fucking idea what I'm supposed to do but okay." I pulled Trixie close to me and smiled. "Don't be sorry kukla, I'm proud of you. You were scared of disappointing her at one point, so I'm happy you are standing up for what you want." Trixie chuckled as she looked at me. 

"If I didn't want a life with you, I wouldn't have been able to." 

"I'm glad I can help, well we should go inside." 

"Yeah." I held Trixie's hand as we walked inside.


	29. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you're being incompetent. This is against everything you were taught." 
> 
> "I was taught to help humans and that is what I'm doing." Miss Bianca was about to speak but someone knocked at the door before she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this story is coming soon. It was supposed to be out tonight, but I have changed it so much. It makes me a bit sad to take away something that so many people love. But I am happy with the ending and trust me, when the ending does come out, it will not be the last of Katya and her angel, Trixie.

Trixie's POV  
Miss Bianca was walking around, looking at Katya's apartment when we walked inside. I could the judgment seeping from her body. Katya cleared her throat and smiled. "So, Miss Bianca would you like any thing to drink or eat?"

"Eating is a human activity." Katya looked at me and made a strange face. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. 

"Okay, what about tea?"

"Tea sounds nice Katya, I think tea would be good." Katya raised an eyebrow at me and walked to the kitchen. I walked to Miss Bianca and looked at her. "You're being rude." 

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." 

"You're being impossible." 

"And you're being incompetent. This is against everything you were taught." 

"I was taught to help humans and that is what I'm doing." Miss Bianca was about to speak but someone knocked at the door before she could. 

"Trixie, love can you get the door? It is probably Adore." 

"Yeah, I got it." I looked at Miss Bianca one last time and shook my head. She rolled her eyes at me as she looked at Mr. Paws. I ran to the door and opened it. "Hello." 

"Hey, oh shit you're the girl from the picture." 

"Picture?" 

"You're Katya's girlfriend right?" My heart stopped when I heard the question. Katya told one of her friends about us. 

"Uh, yes I am. I'm Trixie." 

"I'm Adore, it is nice to meet you Trixie." 

"You too. Come in." Adore walked in with some case in her hand. "Katya is in the kitchen making tea for my um, friend and I. Adore this is Bianca." Adore smiled and walked over to Bianca.

"Hi Bianca, I'm Adore." Miss Bianca turned around from a painting she was looking at and stared at Adore. 

"Oh um, hello." Adore shook Bianca's hand with a smile and I swear I saw Bianca hold her breathe. Bianca looked down at Adore's hand and I know I saw a slight blush. 

"So you're a friend of Trixie?"

"Y-yes. I've known her for a while." 

"That is cool. Katya is one of my best friends. She is like a sister to me." 

"That is...sweet." 

"Yeah, since I'm younger than her. She thinks she can boss me around." Adore smiled at Bianca with one of the sweetest smiles I'd ever seen. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just looking at your hair. I like it, the color is really  nice."

"T-thank you." 

"Okay, well I'm gonna help Katya with the drinks. You two have fun." I walked in the kitchen and smiled at Katya. 

"What are you smiling about?"

"I think Bianca likes Adore." 

"Huh?" I took Katya's hand and pulled her so she could look into the living room. Bianca and Adore were sitting down. Adore was talking and Bianca was listening like Adore's voice was music to her ears. "Oh, wow. That happen fast." 

"She has never experienced any warm feelings expect anger before so it is all new."

"Do you think she will be less of a bitch now?" 

"Possibly." I laid my head on Katya's shoulder as we looked at Bianca and Adore. 

"Trixie?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I think I want to buy a house." 

"Buy a house where?" 

"Back home."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I haven't seen my parents in forever, and I want to start over with you." 

"What about your friends here?" 

"I will come back every after a bit, but I want to fix things with my family." 

"I think that's a good idea." 

"Will you go with me?" 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you're my girlfriend so I want you to come." 

"Katya, that is the sweetest thing." 

"That can't be true." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you're the sweetest thing." I smiled at Katya and brought my lips to hers. 

"You're an idiot." 

"I know, but that's nothing new."

"Hey Katya! Can we watch horror movies?"

"Wanna go watch horror movies with them?" Katya held my hand as she spoke. 

"Sure thing." 

"We're coming Adore! Hey, can you help me carry the drinks out there?" 

"Sure." Katya and I grabbed the drinks, I grabbed a few snacks before walking out of the kitchen. We walked into the living room and set everything down. Adore and Bianca were sitting on the sofa together so Katya and I sat on the floor, our backs against a bunch of pillows. 

"Okay Adore, what do you wanna watch?" 

"Halloween!" 

"Adore, you've already seen that so many times."

"Yeah, but Bianca told me that she hasn't seen it. How about you Trixie, have you seen it?" 

"No, I can't say that I have." 

"See Katya? Halloween is a good choice." 

"Fine whatever." I laughed as Adore switched the channel. Katya groaned and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close to her. "You're gonna be the only thing that keeps me from losing my mind here." 

"You'll be fine." Katya rolled her eyes and watched the movie as it started. I looked up and saw Adore lay her head on Bianca's shoulder. I could see Bianca tense up and blush. I softly tapped her leg so she would look at me. I smiled and mouthed the word relax. She smiled back and took a deep breathe. I didn't know what was happening but I didn't care, as long as I got to stay with Katya I did not care.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up, lifting my head off of Katya's lap. Katya, Adore, and I had all fallen asleep. I looked at the clock on the wall, I slept for about three hours. Katya was leaning against all of the pillows, fast asleep. I grabbed the blanket off of the near by chair and put it over Katya. I stood up and stretched, as I looked around. I smiled as I saw Adore still sleeping. I grabbed another blanket and put it on Adore. After I turned off the TV, I looked around some more. Bianca wasn't anywhere around. I turned to face the balcony door when I heard soft cries. I walked onto the balcony and saw Bianca sitting on the railing. "Bianca, I mean Miss Bianca are you okay?" 

"Just call me Bianca, I don't deserve to be your superior." I sat next to Bianca and looked at her. 

"Because Trixie, a human has peeked my interest." 

"Uh, maybe you forgot but I am in love with a human. Bianca you are here because I fell in love with a human." Bianca looked at me and chuckled. 

"I guess that is true, isn't it?" She sighed and took her hair out of its bun, letting it fall to her shoulders."You know Mattel, it was weird. She spoke and I was drawn in, for no reason. When she asked me a question, I forgot how to speak. But when she spoke, I was hanging on every single word. A warmness overtook me and I just, I don't know." 

"Bianca, would it be so bad to like a human?" 

"I don't know." 

"I can't tell you what to feel but it seems like your body is trying to." Bianca hummed as we looked at the moon.

"How did you do it?" 

"Do what?"

"Let all this happen." 

"I tried stopping it first but that crap doesn't work. It just causes a inward battle, your heart and brain fighting for power. But you can just leave, you know? You don't have to stay." The conversion was cut short by the sound of the sliding door.

"Bianca, are you coming back inside? I was sleeping on you." Bianca and I turned around to see Adore wrapped in the blanket I put over her. Her hair was a fluffy mess and you could still the sleepiness on her face. 

"Adore, why are you out here?" 

"Because you moved and Katya's sofa isn't that comfy to sleep on. That's why I want you to come back inside. Please?"

"Uh sure." Bianca looked at me, a bit unsure. She watched Adore lean against the door frame and yawn. Bianca's eyes held a softness in them. I gave her a thumbs up and smiled softly. "I don't think I'm gonna leave just yet." Bianca climbed off of the railing and walked to Adore. Adore wrapped her arms around Bianca as they walked back inside. I jumped down from the railing and leaned against it. I took a deep breathe as I turned around, looking at the stars. I felt arms wrap around me after a few minutes.

"Hi Katya." I put my hands on Katya's. 

"How'd you know it was me?" 

"Oh, just a guess you know." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm okay." I looked at Katya with a smile. 

"You're smiling again."

"Well, look." Katya turned her head and smiled when she saw Adore and Bianca sleeping. Adore was laying on Bianca. Bianca's hand was in Adore's hair and there was a smile on her face as she slept. 

"So, what does this mean?" 

"I don't really know, but let's hope everyone ends up happy in the end." 

"I know I'll be happy." 

"Me too." Katya put her hand on my cheek as she held me. It was true, I didn't know what was going to happen in the future but as long as I was by Katya's side, it would be just fine.


	30. Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes mom?" 
> 
> "I am sorry, I know I did not set a good example for you. I was so blind." I could hear my mom fighting back the tears that she probably held in for so long.

Katya's POV  
*six months later*

"Katya! Katya?!" 

"Yes Trixie?" 

"I can't find Mr. Paws." 

"Trixie I told you, he will be fine." 

"But I wanted to take him with us." 

"Trixie, he is not getting on a plane with us." 

"But babe."

"No buts." 

"Ugh, whatever." Trixie and I were packing to go back to my home town. She was so fucking excited but I was nervous as shit. I walked into the living room to see Trixie flying around from place to place, grabbing things off of the floor. 

"Trixie, what is this mess?" 

"Well, I dropped the suitcase." 

"It looks like you dumped it all out." 

"Same thing." Trixie still had her wings because she was still an angel, my angel. That night we spent with Adore and Bianca, changed Bianca's point of view. After Adore went home, Bianca hugged Trixie and told her she was all wrong. She thanked Trixie for telling her to give us humans a chance. Bianca and Adore were dating now, they had been for the last five months. The four of us went on plenty of double dates. "Katya?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Bianca wants me to take over." 

"That's a good thing isn't it? You seem kinda unsure." 

"I mean I guess, she wants to be able to spend more time with Adore so she wants to stay here on Earth permanently." 

"I think you would be a good fit. You are the reason angels can come back and forth to Earth without penalty. You got Kim her wings back. You gave Pearl and every other angel the chance to find love. You've done a lot. I think you should go for it babe." 

"Really?" 

"Mmmhmm." Trixie squealed and ran to me, jumping in my arms. She sent both of us flying to the ground. 

"Katya, you're the best girlfriend ever!" 

"Awe, you only say that because I never tell you no." 

"Hey! I take offence to that." 

"Good."

"I will make sure I am home when you are, I'll go to work when you go and come home when you come home." 

"How long have you been thinking about this?" 

"Oh, just for about two months or so." I chuckled and moved Trixie's hair out of her face. 

"When are you starting?" 

"When we get back from visiting your parents and all that." 

"Are you excited?" 

"Hell yes, are you nervous?" 

"Hell yes, but I have you so I think I'll be okay."

"It's going on a year." 

"What is?" 

"In one month it will be a year, a year of me being here on Earth with you." 

"Shit, it has almost been a year, hasn't it? It feels like it all happen yesterday. Walking in my apartment, seeing some crazy blonde sitting down, watching TV." 

"I'm not crazy. If anyone is crazy it is you." 

"Yeah, I believed you. But it lead to the best 11 months of my life, so I regret none of it." 

"Do you actually mean that?" 

"Of course I do, would I look at you the way I do and tell you I love you as much as I do if I didn't?" 

"I suppose not. Hey, were you able to find your mother's number?" 

"Yeah, it was hard but I got her number. Danny didn't think I was being serious when I called him, asking for it." 

"Well, your family just isn't used to you wanting to connect with them." 

"I know." 

"But this is a new start for you guys." 

"Hey, it is a new start for you too. You are now one of the top angels and you get to have a life on Earth." 

"You are the only part that maters in all of that."

"You're a sweetheart. And hey, can you get off of me? I have to finish packing." 

"Awe, but I like being on top of you." I shook my head and rolled Trixie off of me. Trixie threw one of my band shirts that she took from me, at my head. She sat on the floor, putting all of her things back in the suitcase. I stood in front of her and smiled. I tapped the top of her head. 

"Hey you." 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." I kissed Trixie again before walking back in our room. 

After I finished packing a few more of my things and zipped up my suitcases. I looked in the closet to make sure I didn't miss any of the things I wanted to take. Trixie moved some of her things in my closet, which made it hard to find anything but it made her happy. "Katya?"

"Yeah?" Trixie stood at my door, holding my phone. 

"Someone is calling you but it is an unknown number." 

"It is probably one of the guys from the office, they were supposed to be calling when the new tables came in. You can answer it." 

"Okay. Hello, um no this is her girlfriend." I loved when Trixie said she was my girlfriend, she said it with pride and happiness. She said she loves the way it rolls off of her tongue. "Katya?" 

"Yes love?" 

"It's your mother, she said your brother told her you were coming and he gave her your number." 

"Shit, I was gonna wait to call her." 

"Well, the wait is over." I walked to Trixie and took the phone. I walked back to our bed and sat down as Trixie left our room. I cleared my throat as I put the phone to my ear. 

"Hello?" 

"Yekaterina?" 

"Hi mom." I could hear my mother sniffle. 

"It is you, I thought your brother was lying to me and when that girl answered."

"No, he wasn't lying. Trixie and I are packing now, our flight is first thing in the morning. Her and I picked a house down there, it will be for vacations though. It is small and on the beach."

"My mouse is coming home." 

"Mom, I haven't been called mouse in forever." 

"I know, Yekaterina?" 

"Yes mom?" 

"I am sorry, I know I did not set a good example for you. I was so blind." I could hear my mom fighting back the tears that she probably held in for so long. 

"Mom, we can talk about that when we see each other. I am excited for you to meet Trixie." As my mother and I were talking, Trixie walked in the room with Mr. Paws in her arms. She smiled as me and she pointed at him. I shook my head as I chuckled. Trixie sat on the floor with Mr. Paws and played with him. "Hey mom?"

"Yes Yekaterina dear?" 

"I think I understand what you meant." 

"About what?" 

"About loving someone so much." My mother chuckled and sighed. 

"I am glad you love her dear." Trixie looked at me and smiled. She used Mr. Paws' paw to wave at me, like the idiot she was.

"Me too mom, me too. She's my angel mom, she's angel." After my mom and I said our goodbyes, I hung up the phone. I sat on the bed just watching Trixie. I was happy that I wasn't scared to love anymore, and I was even more happy that the person I grew to love was Trixie and no one else. She opened not only my eyes but my heart to a new world, a new world where her and I walked through life together. A world where she had my heart and I had hers. I was so glad that Trixie Mattel was my angel.


	31. Katya(end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary for this. Just read and enjoy💕

Katya's POV

Trixie and I woke up around 6am to get ready to catch the plane. She was slowly getting used to sleeping in late, and by late I mean waking up at 7 or 8 instead of 5. Things were changing, and for once I was okay with it. I put all of the bags in the living room while Trixie showered, there was a knock at the door. I had no idea who could be here but then again we had a bunch of crazy friends who didn't know what sleep was. Whoever was on the other side knocked again. "Hey, I'm coming, I'm coming." I opened the door and wanted to close it as soon as I saw who was on the other side. "Carla?" 

"Hi Katya, um can we talk?" 

"About what?" 

"I wanted to say sorry, I acted very poorly. I never meant to be rude and just seem unhinged" 

"It's cool." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I've moved on from all that." 

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" 

"Sure." Carla smiled and looked at me. "Um, did you want to say anything else?" 

"Can I come in?" I looked at Carla for a bit then moved aside slowly. Carla walked inside and looked at all of the suitcases. "Moving?" 

"Trixie and I are going back to my home town." 

"Oh, she's still here?" 

"She has a name and she is. We are dating."

"That is great." Carla had such a fake smile on her face that it looked as if it hurt. "So, where is sh-Trixie?" 

"In the shower." 

"I see."

"Yeah, so what else did you want to talk about?" 

"Us." 

"Carla there is no us, there never was." 

"You don't mean that Katya. We could have had so much together."

"Yes, I do. I told you what it was for me and you said it was just the sex too so why act like it wasn't?" 

"I don't know Katya. Maybe I just said that for you." 

"Carla stop your shit. Let me guess, your man found out about you stepping out and left your ass?" Carla went quiet and looked down at the ground. "Thought so. Listen, there are no hard feelings but you should leave. I am building a life with Trixie now, and we both are happy." Carla looked at me, and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. 

"I...okay Katya. I understand." I walked to the door and opened it for Carla. She slowly walked to the door and smiled softly. "Katya?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I have one thing I'd like to say." 

"Okay." Carla smiled and put her hand on my arm. Before I could say anything, Carla's lips were crashing into mine. She held me against the wall, not letting me move. 

"Katya, I heard the door. Who was i..." Trixie stepped in the living room and looked at me. I pushed Carla off of me and looked at Trixie. 

"Trixie, I...she.." Carla tapped my shoulder as she smiled. 

"I can say what I wanted to now." Carla whispered a soft and malicious sorry as she walked into the hall. Trixie stared at me, her eyes filled with hurt and pain. 

"Trixie, babe?" 

"Why was she here? I thought you said you were done with her?"

"I am, she came by to say sorry." 

"That was some hell of a sorry."

"Trixie?" I walked to Trixie but before I could touch her, she walked past me and out of the apartment. She turned around and looked at me. 

"I need to be alone, I will be back later." 

"What about the flight?" Trixie looked at me, sighed, and turned around. She walked down the hall, without saying a word. I stayed right where I was, my feet glued to the floor as I watched Trixie leave. I took a deep breathe and walked to the door, closing it. I stared at the doorknob and shook my head, I opened the door and ran down the stairs to the entrance area of my apartment building. I saw Trixie walking out of the complex, I ran to catch up to her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. 

"Katya? I told you that I wanted to be alone." 

"Fuck that. Trixie that shit was Carla was a mistake, me giving her any type of time was a mistake. She kissed me without warning. I told you that I love you and I do. I don't want you to walk away again, I'm not letting you walk away again. Do you understand? Trixie Mattel you are stuck with me and it's staying that way. I didn't go through those four months of crying just to have you walk away again because of some chick who has lost her fucking shit because I don't want her." Trixie looked in my eyes and smiled softly. She put her hand on my cheek and kissed me. 

"Okay."

"Okay?" 

"I believe you Katya."

"You do?" Trixie nodded her head as she held my hand. "Good, now can we please hurry so we can catch the plane?" 

"Yes." I smiled as Trixie and I walked back to the building. As we walked, Trixie suddenly stopped. 

"What is it?" 

"It's snowing." 

"Huh?" 

"Look." Trixie pointed at a few falling snowflakes. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" 

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around Trixie as we stood in the parking lot, watching the snow fall. "Katya?"

"Yes Trix?"

"I am a little scared."

"Of?"

"What life is going to be?"

"I'll be here, don't worry. I will help you along the way, like you did for me." 

"Thank you Katya." 

"You're my angel, I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would." 

After a hour of rushing, Trixie and I managed to make it to the airport in enough time. Trixie held onto me as she looked at the plane. She hid her face in her arm as she whined. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"You didn't tell me it was that big."

"Baby, you'll be fine. I will hold your hand the whole time." 

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Trixie sighed and held onto me tighter as we stepped on the plane. I walked Trixie and I to our sits in first class and smiled. "Trixie?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to sit down." 

"O-okay." 

"Do you want the window seat?" Trixie looked at me with a straight face that screamed hate. "I'm joking babe." I sat by the window and laughed when Trixie rushed to sit down beside me. She grabbed my arm again, holding me tight as she closed her eyes. "Trixie?"

"Hmm?"

"You have wings."

"Yeah, so?"

"And you fly."

"What's your point?"

"Why are you scared?"

"Because this huge clunky piece of metal doesn't look like it is meant to be in the sky."

"You can't die, right?"

"Not from old age."

"What about an really bad accident?"

"I don't know, never thought to try it Katya. I don't jump off of buildings and in front of cars." 

"Hmm." Trixie squealed as the plane started to take off. She held me so tight it hurt my arm. I shook my head as I put my hand on Trixie's thigh. "I'm right here babe." After the plane was safely in the sky, I told Trixie to open her eyes. She opened one eye slowly and then the other when she saw that we were safe. 

Trixie spent most of the first few hours of the flight looking out of the window. And when she got tired, she cuddled up to me and slowly fell asleep. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her head. With each minute of us getting closer to my home town, I became more and more nervous. I was reopening an old chapter of my life, while writing a new chapter. But this wasn't just hard for me. It had to be hard for Trixie also. I took a deep breathe as I moved a piece of hair out of Trixie's face. 

After a long flight, we finally landed. Trixie was too busy watching a movie to really notice. I tapped her arm as I took the headphones off of her. "We are here baby." She looked pasted me so she could see out of the window. 

"Oh wow, that's a lot of snow." 

"Yeah, I guess it is. Come on babe." I grabbed Trixie's hand and lead her off of the plane. She looked around and held my hand a little tighter when she saw someone walk towards us. "Relax babe, that is my brother." 

"Hey Katya." 

"Hey Danny." My brother looked down a bit unsure of what to do. I let go of Trixie's hand and pulled my brother into a hug. He hugged me back after a few seconds. After a bit, I pulled away and smiled. Danny looked a bit surprised but smiled back at me. "Oh Danny, this is my girlfriend Trixie." 

"Hello Trixie." 

"Hi." Danny turned his attention back to me and softly punched my shoulder. 

"Mom is excited to see you."

"I thought she would be mad if anything." 

"She was never mad at you, but I should let her talk about all that with you. I was sent to come get you girls though." 

"Actually, could you just take our bags and we can come to the house a little later?" 

"Sure thing." 

"Thanks Danny. Come on Trixie, I wanna go for a walk." Trixie nodded her head and took my hand. We walked further into the snow, Trixie's hand tightly gripping mine. 

"Katya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just gotta take it all in."

"Being home?"

"Well that but mostly the fact that I'm trying this. I told myself that I wouldn't ever come back here, but then again I also told myself I would never fall in love. But look at me now, back home and in love." I turned to face Trixie as I pulled her in my arms." "And that is all because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed me, changed my life for the better. I was living like a prisoner. Even though I could see the sunlight and the happiness in the world, I didn't feel it. I couldn't feel it. I was in chains, heavy chains. But you changed all of that, so thank you Trixie." 

"Well, I'm glad I could help." 

"Me too, me too." Trixie and I walked to the park that I used to play in as a child. Trixie sat on a swing and I pushed her. We spent about two hours just enjoying each other. No matter how nervous I was about the future, Trixie put me at ease, her presence relaxed me. There was no question about it, Trixie was meant for me, meant to be my angel. 

-the end💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Well, this is the end. Thank you to all of the lovely angels who read this story. Thank you for all of the positive feedback that kept me going. This story has been one of my favorites to write. It makes me a bit sad to take away something that so many people love, including myself. But I am happy with the ending and the way it turned out. Much love💕💕}


	32. Christmas Special Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Some Christmas Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story ended but here is a little Christmas gift. A little gift that will come in a few parts. Merry Christmas Time, Happy Holidaze loves💝 Enjoy.

Katya's POV  
*A year and a half later*  
December 21st, 2pm

Trixie and I were on the plane, flying to see my family. She enjoyed it so much last year that she wanted to go again. The trip went much better than I thought it would. My mother and I moved past the hurt and regret we had been feeling over the years, Trixie fell in love with my brother's baby, and we all had an awesome Christmas. Trixie and I have been dating for about a year and a half now, which was a surprise to me. I woke every morning and smiled because I was waking up next to the love of my life. "Katya?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to get there early enough to help put the star on the tree?" I grabbed Trixie's hand and kissed her. 

"Of course we are. I made sure to tell everyone that you wanted to help this year."

"Thank you. Hey, do you think our friends are gonna make it there before Christmas day?"

"They better or else." Trixie had become close friends with my friends, so close that she wanted to spend Christmas with them too. I wanted her to be able to have what she wanted so I rented a cabin close to my childhood home. All of our friends would be at the cabin with us with holiday season. I sent out a group text telling them to be there by the 23rd. We all decided that we would stay until the New Year. 

"I'm really excited."

"Trixie, when aren't you excited love?"

"I guess that is a good question."

"I love it. Hey, what are you reading?" I looked at the magazine in Trixie's hand.

"Oh, it is a bridal magazine."

"Why do you have that?"

"I'm helping Kim and Naomi with their wedding."

"So Kim popped the question?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Good for her. Tell her I said congrats."

"You can tell her, you have her number."

"That is true. Is Pearl going to be able to make it?"

"Yes, well I'm hoping so. She has been stressed ever since I told her to take care of things while I took my vacation."

"I am still kind of salty that you made me take off so early."

"Early?! Katya, babe there are only four days until Christmas. How is this early?"

"I could be getting so much done." Trixie sighed as she shook her head.

"You have lost your mind."

"Hmm, never had it in the first place sweet tits."

"I keep telling you, don't call me that." I grinned as I grabbed one of Trixie's breast. 

"Well, they are." She slapped my hand away and pointed at me. 

"Stop that." I put my hands up as I laughed. 

"Alright, alright."

"Katya, would you ever get married?"

"Trixie, why do you ask these questions that make it seem like I'm not dating you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why not ask if we are going to get married?"

"Well, I dunno. I thought it would sound better." I shook my head as I continued reading my book. "Hey, answer my question."

"Baby, I don't know. I've never thought about it before. Shit, I am still shocked that we are dating." 

"I mean, you haven't thought about it at all?"

"Nope." 

"Hmm." I could feel Trixie's eyes on me. She went back to her magazine after staring at me for a few more seconds. 

The rest of the flight was quiet. Trixie didn't talk much and neither did I. I knew why she was being quiet. She asked a question and I didn't give her the answer she wanted. I knew about Kim proposing to Naomi but I acted like I didn't. Trixie had been on the marriage train ever since Kim proposed. I caught her looking at wedding dresses on her iPad and watching that stupid 'Say Yes To The Dress' shit. She even had images of engagement rings saved in her gallery. Trixie would dance around the topic of marriage with me but never fully come out and ask me. My mind wandered to that day in the kitchen on her first actual birthday. "Happy Birthday baby cakes." I kissed Trixie softly as I put one if the many gifts I had gotten her in her lap. 

"So this is what happens on a birthday?" 

"Yes ma'am." Since Trixie was an angel, she was well immune to ageing which also meant no birthdays. I changed that though. We decided to celebrate her birthday on August 23rd. "Meet me downstairs after you get dressed, okay?" 

"Okay." I kissed Trixie's head and walked downstairs to the kitchen. In the year and a half of Trixie and I being together, we made a lot of changes. I bought a house for us, we got a dog so Mr. Paws wouldn't be lonely, and I bought another building to expand my company. The changes weren't as hard to make as I thought. Maybe that is because I had Trixie by my side or maybe just because I knew it needed to happen. 

I walked to the fridge and pulled out all of the things I needed to make Trixie's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped creme and strawberries. Life for me was all about Trixie now and making her happy. She called me crazy for me but I didn't care. Trixie was the first woman I loved, other than my mother. This fact made her very fucking special, so she had to be treated as such. "Katya?"

"In here kukla." Trixie came bouncing down the stairs with the little box I had given her. "Baby, you're supposed to open that."

"Yay." I smiled and mixed batter as Trixie rushed to open the little velvet black box. 

"I'm sure you'll like it." Trixie opened the box and her smile broke a little. "So, what do you think?" Trixie pulled out a little gold necklace with a heart charm. 

"It..it is beautiful Katya. Thank you." Trixie kissed my cheek as she smiled. I knew what Trixie thought it was and that is why I smiled as big as I did. I kissed her and pulled her close to me. 

"I knew you would like it baby." It wasn't a secret that Trixie wanted to get married. Everyone in our friend group knew it, my family knew it, and I sure as hell knew it. But Trixie had no idea that I knew, and that is why I spent this whole year just messing with her. I'm pretty sure that Trixie thought I didn't want to get married, but little did she know that was so far from the truth.


	33. Christmas Special Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas fun❤ enjoy

Trixie's POV  
December 22nd, 10am

When Katya and I made it to her mum's house, I was ready to sleep. After giving Ms. Pat a hug, I went to Katya's old bedroom and slept. Katya stayed downstairs talking to her mum about whatever they talked about. I was happy to be here. I loved spending time with Ms. Pat while Katya was busy. When I woke up this morning and Katya wasn't anywhere to be found. I may have taken Katya from her office but business followed her everywhere she went. After getting dressed in a white sweater dress Katya had bought me, I walked downstairs. Ms. Pat was standing in front the sink, washing vegetables. "Good morning Ms. Pat." 

"Oh hello, Trixie dear. How did you sleep dear?" I walked to Ms. Pat's side and kissed her cheek. 

"I slept well, that is until your daughter crawled into the bed with her unbearable body heat." Katya's mother laughed as she shook her head. 

"She is a sweaty girl. I didn't get to talk to you much last night. How are you and Katya dear?" I sat at the kitchen table and sighed. 

"Good, I guess."

"You don't sound too sure."

"Ms. Pat, what is the end goal of a relationship?"

"Oh dear, well uh it depends. Some are just to pass time, some are for marriage, and then some don't have an end goal. Why do you ask?" 

"I have no idea what Katya wants from this relationship. I know she loves me but I kind of want to know what she wants for us."

"Have you asked her?"

"I asked her if she ever would get married. She said she hasn't thought about it this whole time."

"And I'm guessing you have."

"Sort of." Ms. Pat dried her hands on her apron and sat next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Dear, maybe you should be more clear in what you want. I know my daughter, she loves you so much Trixie. Your happiness is very important to her."

"But what if marriage isn't what she wants?"

"Then you and her will have to find a place to stand where you both will be happy."

"It's not that I'm not happy."

"Well, you aren't as happy as you could be because your shoulders are heavy. Talk to her about it dear." 

"I will, thank you Ms. Pat."

"Anything for you Trixie. Now, how about you help me bake some Christmas cookies?"

"I would love to."

"Alrighty then, lets get to it." I felt a little better after talking to Ms. Pat. She understood that I didn't understand much about relationships. She found out about me being an angel by accident. She asked me to help with the star on the tree last year because she was too short. She asked me to hold the step stool while she put the star on top. I didn't see the point of that so I took the star and let my feet leave the ground only by a few inches. Katya was upstairs taking a nap but came running down the stairs when I called for her. I told her how her mum had fainted when I flew a little. After Ms. Pat had woken up, Katya and I explained everything. It was a lot for her to take it but after a little bit she told me that my job now was to help her reach high places. 

Katya came home at around 3pm. As soon as she walked inside the door, I jumped on her. "Katya!" 

"Woah, hey baby." 

"Oh my gosh, I missed you. Where the hell have you been?"

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend Ms. Mattel?" I looked past Katya to see Bianca standing in the doorway. I jumped out of Katya's arms and ran to Bianca, hugging her. "Hey kid."

"Bianca you made it! Wait, where is Adore?"

"She is helping Violet with the bags."

"Violet made it too?"

"You asked me to come so of course I came." Violet smiled at me as she sat down two bags. "Oh, I don't get a hug like Bianca did?"

"Shut up." I hugged Violet and enjoyed the hug she gave me in return. "Wait, I thought you guys were staying in the cabin?" Katya walked behind me and wrapped her arms around me. 

"Well, you've been so busy baby that they rarely get to see you. They decided that they wanted to stay in the house with us."

"Really?" 

"Yes love."

"That is so sweet of you guys." 

"You got Katya to stop being a stuck up bitch, you are 100% our favorite person." 

"Are Alaska and Sharon here too?"

"They are coming tomorrow morning babe. So is Detox and Ginger. Oh, is Kim and Naomi coming?"

"Okay and no they are going to spend Christmas with Naomi's parents." Bianca yawned as she walked past us. 

"Tell Adore I'm going to take a nap and not to bother me." 

"I think I'm gonna go shower." Violet grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs. 

"Bathroom is at the end of the hall on the left Vi and Bianca you can sleep in the first bedroom on the right."

"Alright, got it. Oh, it is good to see you smiling Trixie."

"Thanks Violet." Katya kissed my cheek as she held me tighter. 

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we go to my room and I unwrap my gift early?" Katya pulled softly on the bow at the back of my dress. 

"No early unwrapping."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so." I turned to face Katya as she groaned. 

"So you're telling me, I gotta watch you walk around in this short ass dress and not get any."

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"I'm gonna make you pay for that."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that. I'm gonna go finish helping your mum." I kissed Katya and turned to walk away from her. Katya slapped my ass and winked at me. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I was glad to see some of my friends here, but I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of not knowing what Katya wanted in our future. I knew I was gonna have to talk to her if I wanted to have a good holiday.


	34. Christmas Special Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun❤

Katya's POV   
December 23rd, 7pm

  The rest of the girls had arrived around 6 in the morning, which meant all of us were up. Ginger, Detox, Sharon and Alaska had all gotten settled in nicely. We all sat downstairs by the fireplace. Trixie and Bianca went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for everyone. Ginger threw a piece of popcorn at me as she smiled. "What Ging?"

"Did you get it?"

"Shhhh, don't be so loud. And yes, I got it yesterday when I went to get the girls."

"Lemme see it."

"Do you just think I keep it on me?"

"Yes, I do because your girlfriend touches everything." I sighed as I pulled a purple velvet box out of my rode. I opened the box to show Ginger. "Holy shit." Adore, Violet, Sharon, Detox, and Alaska made their way over to Ginger and I to look at the ring. 

"Woah Katya, that shit is huge." Violet stared at the ring in awe.

"Is it too much?"

"Hell no. Trixie will love it." Adore laughed as she put her arm around me.

"I agree with Adore, Trixie is the princess of flashy and shiny shit." Sharon wrapped her arms around Alaska as she smiled. 

"Katya has her spoiled like that babe."

"Both of you shut up, I'm proud of you Katya. You are taking such a big step." Adore put her hand on her leg and smiled. 

"Yeah, I know. But it feels right, you know?"

"You and Trixie seem happy so I can see why." Ginger went back to knitting as she spoke. 

"Does she know?"

"No, not at all Vi. She thinks I don't want to get married." 

"Damn, how is she taking that?"

"She seems a little sad about it which breaks my heart, but I really want to surprise her."

"The girl loves you so no wonder she wants to get married." Ginger looked up from her scarf to look at me. "You did good with this one Katya. I thought she was just gonna be another one of those bratty senseless bimbos you like to smash then pass."

"We all thought that Ging."

"Speak for yourself Adore." Violet was still scrolling through her phone as she spoke. "I could tell that Katya had a thing for Trixie. It was easy to see."

"Yeah, I'm with Violet on this one." Detox stopped painting her nails to talk. "You could tell Katya had the hots for her Blondie."

"I think everything saw it expect Adore." Sharon chuckled as she pushed Adore with her foot. 

"Oh fuck off." 

"Adore, we all still love you." I put the ring back in my pocket as I heard Trixie and Bianca talking. "Shush, she's coming." Bianca set down the tray of hot chocolate and Trixie sat down a plate full of Christmas cookies. 

"I hope you guys like them. I woke up early and made them."

"Yeah, she woke me up this morning asking where the flour was." 

"I'm sorry about that babe."

"It's alright, just come here and sit with me." Trixie grabbed two cups of hot chocolate while she held a cookie in her mouth. She handed me my cup and sat in between my legs. I took the cookie out of Trixie's mouth and kissed her. Detox rolled her eyes and threw a cookie at Trixie and I. 

"You two get a room." 

"Detox, stop being bitter just because you are lonely."

"I'm lonely by choice."

"Uh huh sure. Anyway, what do you girls want to do today?" 

"I wanted to teach Bianca how to ice skate." Adore smiled as she poked Bianca. 

"You want to what now?" Violet chuckled as she finally put her phone down. 

"You heard me."

"Anyone else have any ideas?" I groaned at the thought of being outside for too long. Trixie tapped my jaw as she looked up at me. "Yes babe?"

"I think ice skating sounds fun."

"But baby you kept falling last time."

"True but I want to see Bianca fall."

"Trixie you are a cunt sometimes." Bianca rolled her eyes at Trixie as she kicked her playfully.

"Well, I guess we are all going ice skating. Everyone go get ready, we can go to the pond down the road." 

December 24th, 5am

  The girls and I spent all yesterday, goofing off on the ice. Trixie had gotten the hang of skating with a little more practice. After skating, we started the walk back to my mother's house. The walk was interrupted by Detox throwing a snowball at me. It started an all out snowball war.

  No matter how good of a day I had though, my mind found a reason to kick into overdrive. I couldn't sleep due to that fact that I was trying to convince myself that proposing to Trixie couldn't go wrong in any way. I knew that I loved her and I knew that she loved me. But what if I was wrong about her wanting to marry me? What if I was just trying to force what I wanted onto her? Maybe she really was just helping Kim with the wedding and not thinking about one of her own. I took a sip of my coffee as I stood in the kitchen, looking out of the window. I watched the snow fall onto the cars, so deep in my thoughts. "Katya? Katya, hello?" I turned around to see Pearl standing in the door way. 

"Shit, where did you come from Pearl?" Pearl smiled and pointed up. "Oh yeah, uh well Trixie will be happy to see you. She was worried that you wouldn't make it."

"I made sure to get everything done ahead of schedule so I could spend some time with you guys. But what are you doing up so early? Trixie isn't down here so she didn't wake you."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh, why?"

"Over thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Trixie and I." I sat down on a stool and leaned on the island. Pearl sat next to me and put her hand on my arm. 

"What's going on?"

"I love her and want to give her the world."

"Then do that."

"I'm trying Pearl. Hey Pearl, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you know if Trixie wants to get married?"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"Well I thought I did, but then I got to thinking that maybe I was wrong."

"Never know until you pop the question."

"But Pearl, I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"What do you feel Katya? Not what you think but what do you feel? That is what matters, if you feel like your life is supposed to be lived with her as your wife, then go for it. Love has stages or levels and if your heart is pushing you to take that next step, then go for it." 

"I never thought of it that way."

"She is in love with you okay? Do with that what you will but I'm sure she will be happy no matter what, because she has you."


	35. Christmas Special Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fun continues💙

Trixie's POV  
December 25th, 4am

  I woke up around 1am, I had a lot I wanted to get done. Danny stopped by last night after everyone went to bed and brought the rest of the gifts for me, so I had to make sure I had enough time to wrap them all. I was well into my third hour of wrapping when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I hid the gift I was wrapping for Katya, just in case."Trixie, what are you doing up?" 

"Oh, hey Violet. I'm just getting the rest of this stuff wrapped." Violet kneeled down beside me and picked up one of the gifts that was wrapped in purple paper. 

"Why so many?"

"Well, I got each of you six gifts."

"Trixie, why?"

"Because you guys are my friends."

"Trixie, you are just so sweet. I still have no idea why you're with Katya." 

"Be nice Violet."

"I'll try. So, what did you get Katya?"

"I got her three new suits, shoes to go with those suits, new lipstick, a new briefcase, and some other stuff."

"You went all out huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Are you okay Trixie? You've been a little off lately." Violet put her hand on my arm as she smiled at me. 

"Yeah, I am. I have just been thinking."

"About what Trixie?"

"What Katya wants for us in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"Like if I am going to just be her girlfriend forever. I know that labels aren't supposed to matter, but that was easier to say in the beginning. We've been together for over a year now, and I just feel like we aren't going anywhere sometimes." 

"Have you talked to her about how you feel?"

"No, I don't want her to feel like what we have isn't enough..but I just I need to know."

"Talk to her Trixie, she loves you so she will listen."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes bitch, now stop being sad. It is Christmas which means gifts which means happiness for me."

"For you?"

"Uh ma'am yes, for me." Violet picked up a box with her name on it and shook it. "I know I had to get some good shit from those whores."

"And why is that?"

"Because I would bitch those 365 days next year and no one wants that."

"Am I the only one you're nice to?"

"Hmm, I think so yeah." I laughed as I leaned against Violet. I was happy to have a friend like Violet. She listened to me when I needed someone and made sure I was okay. After talking to her, I had a feeling I could finally talk to Katya...maybe.

11am

Everyone was finally up and sitting in the living room by the tree. I was holding Danny's baby as I watched everyone open the gifts I had gotten them. Everyone was happy with the gifts I gave them. I wasn't talking much even though it was such a happy occasion, I just didn't have it in me. Katya gave me my gifts and told me that she had one last remaining gift to give me later, she also said that it was important. "Trixie, dear?"

"Yes, Ms. Pat?"

"Aren't you going to open your gifts?"

"Oh, I will later. I enjoy watching everyone open theirs." I smiled weakly as I avoided Katya's eyes. I gave Danny his son and stood up. "Excuse me guys." I walked to the kitchen and took a deep breathe. I grabbed a glass and poured myself a glass of wine, drinking it all in one go. 

"Woah, never seen you drink like that before babe."

"Yeah, I'm thirsty."

"Hmm." Katya wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close as she kissed my neck. "Can I have my gift now?"

"Katya, your gifts are out in the living room."

"I mean the only gift that matters, you." I turned around in Katya's arms, my eyes meeting hers."

"You already have me."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Katya smiled as she shook her head. 

"Are you having a nice Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Mmhmm." Katya raised an eyebrow as she stared at me. "Hey, we should go back out there. I'm sure everyone is wondering what we are doing. I don't want your mother to think that you are banging me on the counter or anything." I stepped back from Katya and walked to the kitchen door. 

"Trixie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I walked back into the living room and sat next to Pearl. I started a conversion with her to avoid Katya trying to ask me a million and one questions. Katya stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at me. I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head. I refused to turn around because I just couldn't face her right now.


	36. Christmas Special Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last update, enjoy💙

Katya's POV  
December 25th, 8pm

Everyone was slightly buzzed and smiling. We had spent the day joking around and just enjoying each other's company. Well everyone expect Trixie. She was being quiet and even worse, avoiding me. After she was done talking to Pearl, I tapped her on shoulder. "Hey baby, can you come in the kitchen with me for a second?"

"Oh, um sure." I took Trixie's hand and lead her into the kitchen. "Uh, what's going on?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. You have been avoiding me all damn day Trixie."

"I have not."

"Yes, you have. When I tried to sit by you, you went to 'fix the tree'. I love you baby but I am getting pretty annoyed okay? Now, what is happening?"

"You tell me Katya?!" I was taken back a bit by Trixie raising her voice. 

"Trix?"

"You have been avoiding the question I asked you on the plane."

"What, about getting married?"

"Yes, Katya. That very fucking question. Listen, I love you so much but I need to know where we are going. I don't want to be stuck as your girlfriend forever."

"Stuck? Is that how you feel?"

"No, I just..I meant."

"No, I get what you meant Trixie."

"Katya, you don't get to be mad at me about this! I just wanted a real answer to my damn question. Not some shitty excuse like 'I haven't thought about it'. We have been together for almost two years, how have you not thought about it?"

"I.."

"I am not rushing for us to get married but I wish you would just talk about it instead of acting like it just doesn't exist. Or are you avoiding it because you don't want a future with me Katya?" Trixie's eyes filled with tears as she spoke. I wanted to find something to say, to tell her that she was wrong but I was frozen. "Huh?! Answer me! Am I gonna end up like Carla? Is that what road we are heading down?" Trixie stared at me as tears fell from her eyes, she shook her head and walked past me. 

"Trixie, where are you going?"

"Don't talk to me now Katya." Trixie rushed out of the kitchen, into the living room. She grabbed her coat, opened the front door, and slammed it behind her. I stood looking at the door for a minute, my heart still trying to catch up to what had just happen. My mother stood beside me and softly tapped my shoulder. 

"Yeah Mum?"

"Aren't you gonna take your ass out there and go after her?" 

"She seemed like she wanted to be alone?"

"You can't give her what she wants all the time. Go find her." I turned to my mother and smiled weakly. I pulled her into a hug as I took a deep breathe. 

"Thanks." I grabbed my jacket and ran outside into the snow to try and find my angel.

10pm

I spent about two hours looking for Trixie. I couldn't find her anywhere, which was a bit concerning. I called Pearl to see if she went back home. Pearl called back after about ten minutes and answered my question with a very sad no. I had no idea where Trixie could be until I walked into the gates of the park. I saw a blonde with her back to me. A blonde in a flowing white and blue dress, the dress I got Trixie just for this day, because she doesn't like red or green. "Trixie! Trixie," I yelled as loud as I could manage. Trixie turned and looked around, her eyes locked with mine. She had mascara running down her redden cheeks. Trixie stood up from the park bench but didn't take one step. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you Trixie."

"Katya, go away."

"I can't do that baby."

"You can"

"No, I can't because I love you Trixie." I took a few steps in Trixie's direction."Trixie, I fucked up. I avoided it but not because I don't want to marry you. That couldn't be any further from what I want and I sure as hell don't want to lose you." I stood right in front of Trixie, my eyes not leaving hers. "You are not Carla baby or any other girl, there is no chance of me just dropping you or something like that. I have taken so many steps because I love you, because I do want a future with you. I don't know what the future holds for me, and I don't want to know because I don't want a future just for myself. I want a future for us Trixie, for you and me both baby. When I told you I hadn't thought about marriage before, I was being honest. But that was before meeting you, before falling in love with you. Trixie, truth be told all I do now is think about marrying you. I want to see your face light up when you come home and tell me you found the right dress for yourself, when you taste the cake that you want at the wedding, when you pick the perfect flowers. Hell, I even want you to go through that whole bridezilla shit. As long as I know you're gonna be my wife in the end, I will go through all manner of hell. I want you to have my last name because it will sound pretty fucking awesome." I reached in my pocket with a teary smile. I held up the little purple velvet box as I held Trixie's hand. 

"W..what's that?"

"Remember when I said I would give you that last gift later?"

"Y..yes." I kissed Trixie's hand as I got on one knee in front of her. 

"Well here it is. Trixie Mattel, will you do me the honor of becoming not only my tomorrow, not only my next year, but my forever and always?"

"Katya...I"

"Trixie, will you marry me?" Trixie smiled through her tears and jumped on me, knocking us both in the snow. I laughed as I held her. "You gotta give me an answer baby girl."

"Oh, yes yes yes yes Katya. A million times yes." Trixie kissed me over and over again as we both cried. We sat up in the snow as I put the ring on her finger. Screams and whistles filled the air behind us. Trixie and I turned around to see our friends and my mum standing by the entrance of the park. "Why are they here?"

"Because we wanted to see Katya cry." Violet smiled as she clapped. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Trixie. 

"Hey missy."

"Huh?"

"You gotta stop that running off, okay?"

"Okay. Um Katya?" Trixie smiled as she kissed me again. 

"Yes angel?"

"Can we go home? My ears are cold." I laughed as I put my hand on Trixie's cheek.

"Sure baby." I helped Trixie up and held her close to me as we walked out of the park. Everyone started talking about wedding plans as we walked in front of them."Katya?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you."

"And I love you my angel." I still didn't know what the future held for me, but I sure knew that Trixie would be there with me. And with her by my side, I knew that the future would be fucking amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is the end of this Christmas update. I don't know if I'm fully done with these two in this story, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always thank you for reading love. Have a Merry Christmas and an amazing holiday season❤ and just in case it hasn't been the greatest..remember that you're amazing and loved!


End file.
